


Starstuck

by sarahqwilson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Actress Waverly Earp, Actress Wynonna Earp, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Author needs coffee or whiskey, Champ is a prick, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, as always, or Both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahqwilson/pseuds/sarahqwilson
Summary: When Waverly Earp started acting, she never expected to become the celebrity she is today. Sure, she had hoped to be successful, but this… this is a whole other level. With her sister Wynonna, also a famous actress, she steps out of the car and on to the red carpet for her premier.ORThe movie star AU/Bodyguard AU that no one asked for. Waverly Earp and her sister are Hollywood's top actresses and Waverly is dating the golden boy, Champ Hardy. With this life comes, partying, drugs, fights, and some unfortunate events and choices. But what happens when a new bodyguard is assigned to Waverly and her world starts to change? What happens when the life she was living before just isn't cutting it anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

When Waverly Earp started acting, she never expected to become the celebrity she is today. Sure, she had hoped to be successful, but this… this is a whole other level. With her sister Wynonna, also a famous actress, she steps out of the car and on to the red carpet for her premier. Dolls, Wynonna’s personal security, stays within reach but holds back enough not to be in the way. As they walk, photographers and reporters shout directions and questions their way. Waverly’s agent, Chrissy, directs them towards and interviewer and hands them a microphone.

 

“Waverly congratulations on what people are calling the most promising movie of the year! You must be so proud. How was it being able to work with other big names like Stephanie Jones and your boyfriend Champ Hardy?” The Entertainment Tonight interviewer asks.

 

Waverly smiles her patented smile and responds with practiced (literally practiced) ease. “It was an amazing experience. I got the opportunity to work with some great actors and actresses and learned a lot. I really love the film and I hope others will too.”

 

“And Wynonna, how does it feel to see your sister on the big screen and in a film of this caliber? The interviewer directs towards Wynonna.

 

“Babygirl is amazing. I know that and everyone else who watches her knows that too. She deserves to be here more than anyone else.” Wynonna responds.

 

“Now, you two are actually doing an upcoming film together, correct? Could you tell us a bit about that?”

 

“Yes, we are. The film is titled Black Badge Division. It is a movie about two best friends who are federal agents, trying to stop a terrorist attack. It’s an action movie, but very unique in that it has two female leads and is going to be directed by Doc Holiday. We also have Randy Nedley as our executive producer so it is going to be a blast. We are both very excited. We actually didn’t even know we were both auditioning for it until after we had both gotten our roles.” Waverly responds.

 

“Well, congratulations ladies on the upcoming film. We all can’t wait to see it and congratulations Waverly. Have fun tonight. Thank you.”

 

“Thanks.” Waverly responds before Chrissy leads the pair through a few more interviews along the carpet. By the time they get inside, both are tired of talking and ready to just watch the movie and get out of their heels for two hours. Champ finds her right before the movie starts, places a wet kiss on her cheek and sits down next to her. Waverly pretends to not notice the lipstick smudged on his collar or the slight sheen of sweat on his brow that is still visible. Instead, she basically ignores him entirely and the movie starts.

 

* * *

 

It’s not much of a secret that the best parties of the year are always after parties. But the less known fact is that the best parties are the after parties of the official after parties. And it is in one of those parties that Waverly finds herself. The official after parties are fun, but it is mostly full of cast, crew and important suits that make movies happen. This party though… this is only for the top.

 

It is mostly cast, their friends, other actors in the industry, and of course the people hired to be there. Those people included everyone from strippers, and hookers to drug dealers and suppliers.

 

As Waverly makes her way over to the bar for another drink, she feels sweaty hands wrap around her and then grab her ass. “Babe.”

 

“Champ.” She says, trying to sound excited to see him.

 

“Come over here. Carl got some good stuff.” He says, pulling her over to a table lined with an array of drugs. Wynonna is there too, but she is off to the side and just smoking from a bong with a few of her friends. Champ, however, goes right for the hard stuff. Without hesitation, he does not one, but two, lines of cocaine and begins to speak to her as he begins to smoke the crack on the table. “What do you want babe?”

 

Waverly shakes her head, annoyed.

 

“We got some E over here. The good stuff too.” Carl, Champ’s favorite drug dealer, says.

 

A presence behind her makes Waverly look back and she sees Dolls looking down at her and then to Carl. “Did you test it?” He asks.

 

“What? Nah, bra. It’s all good. I got good suppliers. They always give me the good stuff.” Carl says easily.

 

Dolls glares at him but focuses on Waverly once again. The look he gives her speaks volumes and she nods to him before he walks away.

 

Turning her attention back to Carl, Waverly sighs. “I think I am good. No thanks.”

 

“Come on Waverly. Don’t be such a loner. Just have some fun. Stop being so… you.” Champ complains, smoking the crack once more before leaning forward and touching her. His hands grab her by the hips and one slips between her thighs and rests on her left, upper and inner thigh.

 

Waverly wants to puke and make the sick feeling that came with Champs touch and his words go away. She nods to Carl and he hands her two molly tabs. She takes them, closing her eyes and taking a sip of Champs beer. The rest of the night and morning is a haze after that.

 

* * *

 

Arriving home from the premier with Wynonna, Dolls, and Champ in tow, Waverly is exhausted and still pretty messed up. The night, and morning, was long and she just wants to fall into bed. The premier itself was fine and the movie actually was good, but the after party was a bit much and ended with Steph Jones doing body shots off of a stripper. Besides that, Waverly doesn’t remember anything else.

 

Walking inside and closing the door, Wynonna went straight up to her bedroom while Dolls did a security check of the property. Champ heads up to her bedroom, not even waiting for Waverly or offering to help her with her things. She huffs out an agitated breath but lets it go. Dolls checks in with her and gives her the all clear so she settles into the living room couch and ends up drinking shots until she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Deciding she needed some fresh air the next morning, she decided a walk on the beach would be nice. Champ, of course, tagged along. Waverly doubts it is for any reason other than the publicity. Champ ends up derailing the walk and they end up walking through downtown. The paparazzi follow them everywhere they go and, unlike Waverly, Champ eats it all up. He keeps an arm wrapped around Waverly in a completely possessive power move as they walk, making stupid conversation as they go. They are almost back to their car when a man barrels through them and hits both of them to the ground. He pulls a gun and points it at them.

 

“Woah man. Don’t shoot. Do you know who I am?” Champ says, moving to stand behind Waverly. Waverly would roll her eyes at him if they weren’t in a life-threatening situation.

 

“I don’t give a damn!” The gunman shouts. “Give me your wallets, phones and jewelry! Now!”

 

Champ and Waverly both hand over their phones, wallets and jewelry. All except for the gold chain Champ wears around his neck.

 

“That too homie!” The gunman says, motioning to the necklace with his gun.

 

“C’mon man. Not the chain.” Champ complains.

 

The gunman grabs Waverly and points it into her side. “Now!”

 

“Bro, I can’t give you…” Champ starts.

 

“Champ!” Waverly exclaims in outrage. _Is he really choosing a piece of jewelry over my life?!_

 

Before anything else can happen, a police cruiser pulls up and a bunch of cops surround them.

 

“Down on the ground! Let me see your hands!” The police officers yell.

 

The gunman immediately drops their belongings and the gun, laying down on the pavement.

 

Waverly glares at Champ, who goes to pick up his belongings before even looking to see if she is okay, and then turns to see the paparazzi all standing a few yards away taking pictures. _Assholes_.

 

* * *

 

“Babygirl! Are you okay?!” Wynonna exclaims as she runs into the police station and drags Waverly into her arms.

 

“Yeah Nonna. I am okay.” Waverly responds, holding her sister with slightly shaky arms. She turns her head and sees Dolls a few feet away. He gives her an affirmative nod and she instantly feels a little safer. Champ just sits in his chair, playing a game on his phone or texting his buddies.

 

Dolls gives him some wicked side eye, but besides that, they all just ignore his presence. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I am setting you up with some personal security.” Dolls says as they enter the house. Champ went home so it is just him and the Earp sisters.

 

“Dolls, I’m…” Waverly starts to protest.

 

“Not going to finish that sentence unless to say that you can’t wait for your new bodyguard to start.” Wynonna interrupts and finishes. Her tone leaves no room for argument. “Waverly, I could have lost you today. That can’t happen again. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Waverly replies with a pout. This isn’t the first incident she has had since her fame started to grow. Wynonna had a couple of run ins similar before hiring on Dolls full time. She knows her sister is just looking out for her and so is Dolls. “So, how do we do this?”

 

“Interviews this afternoon. Then you pick and we take it from there.” Dolls answers. “I already called in to an independent contractor who is going to send five or six of their people. I also called in an old friend of mine. You will meet them all and ask them anything you want. I will vet them all and get you spec sheets with all their info as well.”

 

Waverly nods and walks with her sister towards their kitchen. She needs a drink.

 

* * *

 

Waverly hears cars pull up and people assembling outside. Dolls walks out and directs them one by one into the front sitting room. There, Wynonna, Dolls, Chrissy and Waverly interview them, asking questions and reading records.

 

The first is a young man named Pete York. He seems like a nice guy but he is also a mega fan of Waverly’s so it seems a little problematic.

 

The next is a woman name Lisa. She is wicked smart, but Dolls and Wynonna both seem concerned with her level of training. Three more men come in, varying in age and ability before the last interviewee is led in by Dolls.

 

“Nicole Haught.” Wynonna says aloud as she reads the woman’s sheet. “Seriously? That can’t be real.”

 

“Since birth.” The redhead responds, slight teasing in her almost stoic tone.

 

Waverly can already see the wheels turning in Wynonna’s head, so she moves on before her sister can start. “So, your sheet says you have military training?”

 

“Yes Ma’am. I spent five years in the Army. I was transferred to Israel and trained with the Mossad for three years before I took my honorable discharge and moved into the private sector.” Nicole responds.

 

“While in the military, you also pursued an education?” Chrissy asks, reading the sheet as she goes.

 

“Correct. I completed most of it during my time in the military. After being discharged, I finished up my degree in six months and graduated from West Point with a bachelor’s degree in Defense and Strategic Studies.” Nicole explains.

 

“And when did you graduate?” Chrissy follows up.

 

“May of last year.”

 

Chrissy nods and sits back further in her seat. Waverly just stares at the redhead, trying to get a read on her.

 

“So, are you a fan of my sister’s?” Wynonna asks.

 

“I actually haven’t seen any of her films, my apologies, so no. But I am aware of her because of her presence in media and through mutual clients.”

 

“Mutual clients?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Yes. It is my understanding you both are Gus McCready’s nieces. I was under her employ until about a month ago when she moved back to your hometown.” Nicole clarifies.

 

“And you worked for her for what…almost a year and a half?” Chrissy asks, doing the math.

 

“Yes Ma’am. Closer to two actually.”

 

“Dolls, you have any questions for her?” Waverly asks, surprised by his relative silence.

 

“No. I think you covered it all.” He responds.

 

“Alright Ms. Haught. Thank you for your time. We will be in touch.” Chrissy says. Nicole nods, shakes all of their hands and allows Dolls to walk her out.

 

“So, what do you think Waves?” Chrissy asks her, spreading six packets across the coffee table with the applicant photos on top.

 

That Pete guy is a no.” Wynonna says quickly. “Same thing with the Lisa chick.”

 

Dolls enters and joins the conversation. Chrissy removes Lisa and Pete’s packets, leaving their other options on the table.

 

“Ericson needs to go. The guy is a washed-up cop who couldn’t handle the job.” Dolls says, removing the packet and handing it to Chrissy himself.

 

“This guy was a little too comfortable… if you know what I mean.” Waverly says, pointing to another packet. Chrissy removes it. “And that guy just kinda gave me a weird feeling. Like it just didn’t click.” Chrissy removes another.

 

“And then there were two.” Wynonna says, looking at the two remaining applicants. A former FBI agent named Damion Franks and retired Staff Sergeant Nicole Haught.

 

“Well, does gender matter to you Waves?” Chrissy asks.

 

“Not really. But having a woman might be nice. Especially if she will be with me almost twenty-four seven. Plus, Mossad is no joke. She seems almost over qualified in comparison to the others.” Waverly admits.

 

“I am good with the redhead. I texted Gus and she said she is good.” Wynonna says, looking down at her phone.

 

“I agree. She seems professional, but also seems like she cares. She has got my vote.” Chrissy agrees.

 

“Waverly?” Dolls asks.

 

“Yeah, I will give her a shot.” Waverly agrees.

 

“Alright then. I will text her.” Dolls confirms.

 

“Text her? Damn I didn’t think you texted people about work stuff.” Wynonna teases.

 

“True. But I figured she would receive this quicker than an email, plus, I need to confirm our plans together tonight.” Dolls says, looking down at his phone.

 

“Plans? You going on a date with Waverly’s bodyguard?!” Wynonna exclaims in surprise.

 

“Earp. No. Nicole is a friend of mine from my army days. We had preexisting plans to go out for a drink prior to all of this.” Dolls says.

 

“You have friends?!”

 

“Shut it Earp.” Dolls says, but it has no malice to it.

 

“Why don’t you just have a drink here? Bring her by and she can get herself familiarized. Plus, we can get to know her better.” Wynonna suggests.

 

“I will suggest that.” Dolls says, walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Nicole shows up a few hours later and is greeted by Dolls at the front gate. “Hey Haught. Welcome back.”

 

“Thanks. How have you been Dolls?” Nicole responds, walking by his side and into the house.

 

“Good. This job has been good for me after everything that happened. I think you will like it here.”

 

“I am glad to hear it on both accounts.”

 

 “Let’s give you the tour while we are up then we can get drinks and join the others.” Dolls suggests.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

 

After touring the three-story house, Nicole feels like she has a pretty good grasp on the layout. The top floor consisted of Wynonna’s room, a guest room Dolls sleeps in, an office and another guest room that Wynonna uses for extra storage. The second floor is Waverly’s and holds Waverly’s room, one guest room, and two offices. One office is Waverly’s and the other is empty. On the ground floor, there is a home movie theater with nine seats, a sitting room, a living room, a large kitchen, a billiard room, an indoor gym, a sauna, a dining room (fitted with an indoor bar), and a library. Outside is a large pool, hot tub, outdoor kitchen and swim up bar.

 

Walking outside, Nicole and Dolls join the sisters and Chrissy at the dry side of the bar.

 

“So Haughtstuff? What did you think of the place?” Wynonna asks as they approach.

 

“It is very nice Ms. Earp.” Nicole replies politely.

 

“Oh god. Okay, first rule: No calling me ma’am or Ms. Makes me feel like our mother.” Wynonna says, pulling from her bottle. “And second, relax. We aren’t that uptight here and you are going to be living with us so you might as well get used to it.”

 

“Okay, well in that case, I should let you know, I have heard every pun on my last name imaginable. I wouldn’t try it.” Nicole responds, matching Wynonna’s playful smirk. “But I will take your first attempt as a complement.”

 

“Challenge accepted Haught-topic. I am just getting started.” Wynonna replies, leading them all over to a bonfire pit near the pool. Dolls and Nicole take seats next to each other, Waverly, Wynonna and Chrissy on the other side. As conversation flows, Waverly can’t help but look at the redhead. She would have to be blind to not notice the other woman’s beauty. That is obvious. But there is something else about her that intrigues Waverly.

 

After an hour or so, Waverly finds herself scooting over to the other side and sitting next to Nicole. “So, I figure we should probably get to know each other better, considering you will basically be by my side all the time for the foreseeable future.” Waverly says.

 

“Is that a bad thing? Being your personal security?” Nicole asks.

 

“I feel like it is going to be boring for you, or annoying. Life is pretty weird with me and Wynonna involved. Or Champ for that matter.” Waverly explains, looking down at the beer in her hands.

 

“Champ is your boyfriend, right? I still haven’t had the chance to go through the dossier yet on your contacts. Sorry.” Nicole asks, patting the file box sitting behind her that Dolls gave her.

 

“Ha yeah. He is. And don’t worry. You don’t start until Monday anyways. Are you planning on moving in this weekend or on Monday as well?” Waverly asks.

 

“Um, Dolls suggested I move in Sunday morning. I was thinking that as well as long as that is okay with you and your sister?”

 

“No, I mean, that’s great.” Waverly fumbles a little. She shivers and Nicole wordlessly slips off her jacket and offers it to the smaller brunette. “Oh no, Nicole, I can’t. You are going to freeze.”

 

“No, please. I am plenty warm from the fire. You look really cold.” Nicole insists with a warm smile.

 

“Okay.” Waverly finally agrees, draping the jacket over her lap.

 

* * *

 

Nicole moves in two days later with nothing more than two duffle bags, a backpack and two hard cases.

 

“Is that all you have?” Waverly asks in disbelief.

 

“Um, yeah. I don’t really have a lot of stuff. Force of habit from my time in the service I guess.” Nicole says a little sheepishly.

 

Waverly smiles and offers to help her with her stuff but Nicole politely declines. Waverly leads her upstairs. Nicole moves into the bedroom next to Waverly’s, quickly stashing her gun safe in the closet and another under the bed before unpacking the rest of her stuff. Walking back down stairs, Dolls and her meet in the dining room and go over all the vital information Nicole needs to know about Waverly and about the sisters as a whole. Although she is Waverly’s guard, she is now a part of a team with Dolls to keep both women safe. By the end of their session, both Dolls and Nicole are happy with the briefing and feel she is ready to start work the next day.

 

As they pack up their folders and move to leave, Dolls starts speaking again. “Oh, and before I forget, Waverly’s boyfriend Champ is throwing a party tomorrow night at his estate. We are going to be accompanying the sisters and making sure they get home safe. These Hollywood parties make me feel at times more in danger than I did on the battlefield.”

 

“10-4. I will be ready.” Nicole responds without hesitation.

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

When Waverly walks downstairs to find Dolls and Nicole waiting for her and her sister, she isn’t prepared for what she sees. She is used to Dolls in a suit, but to see Nicole in one… she feels her brain shutdown momentarily and her steps falter before regaining her bearings. Nicole smiles at her respectfully and looks down at her feet before returning her eyes to Waverly. Wynonna joins them a moment later and they set off for the party.

 

The party itself is just madness. Champ is absent upon their arrival, but about an hour later, he finds them and proceeds to be all over Waverly the rest of the night. Waverly and Wynonna both hit the booze hard and Nicole even sees Waverly take a pill Champ hands her while Wynonna is busy making out with some stranger. Soon, Champ is pulling Waverly on to his lap and having her straddle him on the couch as they make out heavily. Champ is grabbing her ass and breasts and basically every part of Waverly’s body that gets him harder. Grinding into each other as if they aren’t in a room with about twenty other people, Nicole isn’t even sure if Waverly can remember her own name. Nicole just leans back against the wall, next to Dolls while they watch over the two sisters, neither looking too pleased. Watching Champ and Waverly practically having sex on the couch in a room full of people is definitely not where Nicole wants to be, but it’s the job and not something she is unfamiliar with. She looks away when she sees Champ slip his hands under Waverly’s shirt, but looks back just in time to see and hear Waverly protest and move his hands away.

 

“C’mon Babe. I am hard and you got me going. Let’s go upstairs and fix this all up.” Champ whines.

 

Definitely on drugs and drunk, Waverly barely gets her response out. “Champ. No. I don’t- I don’t want to.”

 

“Waverly. You were the one who got me all riled up, now we are going to go upstairs and you are going to fix the problem for me. Got it?” Champ says, a little harsher but also very intoxicated and possibly on cocaine, if Nicole had to guess.

 

Nicole steps forward after telling Dolls and places a light hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “You okay, Ms. Earp?”

 

Waverly’s eyes are bloodshot and her movements are sluggish. The smaller brunette visibly isn’t functioning.

 

“She’s fine.” Champ barks out, trying to pull Waverly back down for a kiss but Waverly stays up as best she can and continues to try and focus on Nicole.

 

“Ms. Earp?” Nicole asks, completely ignoring Champ and keeping her focus on Waverly.

 

“Nic-Nicole, I don’t feel so good.” Waverly slurs, taking her hands off of Champ and holding them out at Nicole like she wants a hug.

 

“Alright, I think it’s time to get you home.” Nicole says, glancing away just long enough to see Dolls gathering Wynonna and standing her up.

 

Waverly nods and leans off of Champ and takes Nicole’s hand to stand. She is shaky, but she seems to be able to support at least some of her own weight.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are bitch?!” Champ exclaims.

 

Nicole looks at him, knowing he is too messed up to fight or even get up, and then proceeds to ignore him and walk Waverly out of the house. They are almost to the front door when Waverly goes limp and Nicole has to catch her. Gathering her up, Nicole carries her out to their waiting car, and lays her down in the back seat with the small brunette’s head in her lap.

 

“Good to go?” Dolls asks.

 

“Yeah, go. I think Champ gave her some rohypnol or something. She is conscious, but she is unable to move and isn’t really here right now. Plus, she had a lot to drink. I assume you got a protocol for this?” Nicole asks, periodically checking Waverly and then Wynonna (who isn’t in that much better shape).

 

“Keep it closed book. Just get them hydrated and settled in when we get back.” Dolls says.

 

Nicole nods and does exactly that. After watching Dolls help a still partially mobile Wynonna inside, Nicole slips her arms under Waverly’s knees and back before lifting her out of the car and carrying her upstairs. After placing Waverly in her bed, Nicole runs downstairs and grabs some waters, a cool and wet towel and an icepack. She reenters and finds Waverly a little more conscious and lucid then before. Turning her head at Nicole’s entrance, Waverly smiles at her and then winces. “Ouch.”

 

“Are you okay to sit up?” Nicole asks, walking over to her.

 

Waverly does her best attempt at a nod and with some help from Nicole, she is sitting up a little in bed with her back braced with pillows. Nicole watches and helps her drink two bottles of water before pulling out the icepack and laying it on Waverly’s now resting arm. The bruise Waverly hasn’t even seemed to have noticed is already forming in the shape of Champ’s fingers and Nicole wants to treat it quickly. She lays Waverly back down and places the cool, damp towel on Waverly’s forehead. After twenty minutes, Nicole removes it all and makes sure Waverly is comfortable before settling into a seat across the room to make sure she is okay for the rest of the night. She loosens her tie and pulls her belt off, finally dozing off around sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly wakes up and the first thing she notices is the pounding in her head. She opens her eyes and immediately regrets it when the light burns and makes her head pound harder. After some adjustment and time, Waverly sits up and looks around her bedroom, not remembering how she got there or even leaving Champ’s party for that matter. She notices a figure across the room and sees Nicole sleeping in a chair. Clearly the redhead was watching over her last night. She wants to feel embarrassed, but the pounding of her head makes her unable to be so. She looks over to her nightstand and sees two bottles of water, a bottle of painkillers and a package of crackers from the pantry.

 

Thinking Nicole must have done all of this, Waverly takes the pills, drinks both bottles of water and eats the crackers before waking Nicole. Nicole wakes with a start, but calms when she sees Waverly is up and standing in front of her.

 

“Morning.” Waverly greets.

 

“You feeling okay?” Nicole asks, standing up and wincing as her body cracks and pops. _That chair is the devil._

 

“I feel like I have the world’s worst hangover, and that is saying something because I don’t normally get hungover, but besides that I feel okay. I am sorry you felt like you had to sleep in the chair. You could have just gone to bed.”

 

“Well that hangover is probably due to the drugs, not the alcohol. Rohypnol is an unkind bitch, especially the morning after. But now that I know you are awake and conscious, I am going to actually go to bed. Let me know if you need anything or if you want to go out later.” Nicole says, standing to leave.

 

“Rohypnol? Like the date-rape drug?” Waverly asks, leaning back on the wall.

 

“Yeah, I think it was either mixed into your drink or with the E you did last night. Again, let me know if you need anything.” Nicole explains before leaving the room.

 

Waverly expects to see judgement or disapproval on Nicole’s face or in her tone. But instead she gets blunt and stoic. Nicole simply stated facts and left. Waverly falls back on to her bed and groans. “Fuck. Nice first impression Waverly.” She whispers to herself. “Now she is going to think you are a drug addict and an alcoholic.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole is downstairs drinking a protein shake when Chrissy enters the kitchen. “Hey everyone. Seems like you had an eventful night.”

 

Dolls grumbles something into his coffee, Wynonna smirks and Nicole just stays silent, but she does look at Chrissy in acknowledgment.

 

“Hey, Nicole, I actually have something to talk to you about. Mind coming outside with me so we can sit in the chairs and talk?” Chrissy requests.

 

Nicole nods and stands. “Sure. It’s a beautiful morning out. Those of us not hungover might as well enjoy it.” She jokes, chuckling when Wynonna groans.

 

As they take their seats, Chrissy pulls a tablet from her bag and taps the screen awake. “So, look, I kinda want to get a game plan in the works for Wave. She has been receiving some bad press recently and I really want to try and reduce that.”

 

“What’s going on?” Nicole asks, sipping from her shake and looking at Chrissy intently.

 

Chrissy hands Nicole her tablet and Nicole reads the headline.

 

_America’s Sweetheart? Maybe Not?_

_Last night and early this morning, actress Waverly Earp and company were seen partying pretty hard at the beachside mansion owned by Earp’s costar, Steph Jones. Among Waverly Earp, was her sister Wynonna Earp, boyfriend Champ Hardy, and costars Beth Gardner, Constance Clootie, Stevie Lights, and others close to the film and its stars. The young actress was spotted being helped out of the residential home, along with her sister, early this morning. Although no confirmation was given, many suspect that the Earp’s departure was after a small altercation within the home between her boyfriend, actor Champ Hardy, and another partygoer. We contacted Earp’s team but they were unavailable for comment._

 

Nicole finishes reading and hands the tablet back to Chrissy. “Okay.”

 

“Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time this has happened. There are over thirty articles covering her last night alone and that number continues to rise. I know Dolls probably already briefed you on Waves and Wynonna, but I think it is important that you and I talk as well.”

 

Nicole nods again and she continues. “Waverly and Wynonna had a rough upbringing. Their mother left them when they were young, their daddy was a drunk and their older sister ran off with her boyfriend at sixteen and never came back. Once their daddy died, liver failure, their Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis raised them. Gus was in the business, as you know, and was one of the top talent managers in the business. Wynonna was always a wild child, but Waverly really was on the straight and narrow. But then their uncle died and Waves was already with Champ and she started to fall apart. The drinking got heavier and she started doing drugs to try and numb herself out of the feelings, the pain.” Chrissy pauses and looks at her hands. “I have known Waverly Earp since we were in preschool. She is a good person and the version of herself she is presenting right now isn’t real. This…” She motions to the article on the tablet. “This isn’t her. Not the real her. I just… I thought you should know.”

 

After a long moment, Nicole speaks. “I don’t judge her Chrissy, if that is what you are worried about. And I appreciate what you are telling me, but my job is to protect her. I will do my job no matter what. It doesn’t matter if she drinks, does drugs or even more than that. I was hired for a purpose and I will protect her, no matter what. My job isn’t to judge her or reprimand her. She is an adult and all I can do is be there when she needs me. But, I promise to always be here for her as long as she wants me.”

 

Chrissy nods, a soft smile on her face. “You are really something, aren’t you Haught?”

 

Nicole laughs and finishes her drink. “I definitely am.”

 

“Dolls said you two were in the Army together. Kabul. He uh… he doesn’t talk about it much.”

 

Nicole stiffens, but nods her head. “We lost the rest of our unit in that hellhole. Practically the whole place was on fire, people dead in the streets. Dolls lost his girlfriend in a fire fight the day before we got out. I lost my best friend that day. She uh… I don’t think Dolls will ever forgive himself for it. But yeah, it was bad. Dolls retired from the service after that and started working in the private sector. I stayed a little longer, but I left too after another deployment.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Chrissy says softly.

 

“Don’t be.” Nicole says with a small smile. “It was a long time ago. And although it might hurt sometimes… we are stronger for it. And she is with us. Always.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly walks downstairs and finds Dolls and Wynonna eating breakfast in the kitchen and Nicole and Chrissy outside talking by the pool.

 

“Morning guys.” Waverly greets upon entering.

 

“You look rough Babygirl.” Wynonna comments from her coffee cup.

 

“I feel rough.” Waverly responds, taking a cup of coffee Dolls offers her. “I don’t really remember what happened after arriving at the party.”

 

“Well, you did some ecstasy with Champ and me, then continued to drink and practically fuck him on the couch in front of everyone. Then Nicole carried you out and then I passed out once we got in the car.” Wynonna explains.

 

Waverly face palms and looks at Dolls. “Does she think I am a total mess and fucked up?”

 

“No, she doesn’t. She has seen much worse. But if she did, would she be wrong?” He asks.

 

“I know I am a mess Dolls, fuck. It’s just… I don’t even know. I should apologize to her.”

 

“Why? You pay her to take care of you Babygirl. It’s her job. She doesn’t like it, she can quit. But she doesn’t seem too bothered by it so you shouldn’t be either. Only thing that should bug you is that Champ fucking roofied you!” Wynonna barks out, frustrated and angry.

 

Speak of the devil, Champ charges in before Waverly can respond, but bypasses her completely and continues out the door to the backyard. Nicole sees him coming and doesn’t even hesitate to drag Chrissy up and behind her.

 

“Bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Champ yells, pointing a finger at Nicole as he continues towards her.

 

“Turn around and walk away Mr. Hardy before you do something you will regret.” Nicole says with deadly calmness.

 

Champ continues forward and shoves Nicole back by the shoulders. Nicole doesn’t respond, just makes sure Chrissy stays out of the way of Champ’s anger.

 

Angered more by her failure to react and do anything but glare and warn him to stop, Champ shoves her again. “What I do with my girl is none of your damn business! I will have sex with her when I want, how I want, and you have no right to interfere!”

 

“Last chance Mr. Hardy. Assault me again and you will regret it.” Nicole gives a final warning.

 

“Champ! What the hell!” Waverly yells, moving to stop him but Dolls stops her and holds her back.

 

Champs swings his fist towards Nicole, expecting her to not react and just take the hit. Wrong. Nicole ducks under the punch and grabs his arm, using his own momentum to pull him through and to the ground. She pins his skull to the ground with her knee and twists his arm behind his back until he yelps out in pain. “I warned you and you didn’t listen. First of all, Ms. Earp is not your property, no one is. Having sex with someone who is intoxicated in the way she was isn’t consensual. It is rape and a crime. Two, you come at me again like that, I won’t hesitate to break this arm. I don’t care if you’re some big celebrity because in my mind, you are just a spoiled brat. And three, unless you want me to have you arrested or do more damage, you better leave this property right now. Got it?”

 

Champ tries to fight out of her grip but she just twists harder and causes him to yelp once more. “Oh, and you are going to apologize to Ms. Earp on your way out.” She twists again.

 

“Okay, okay. Jeez, I got it!” Champ whines out, finally being released.

 

He holds his arm and mumbles a half assed apology to Waverly before leaving and breaking a few things on his way out.

 

Waverly looks at Nicole, watching as the redhead immediately checks to see if Chrissy is okay. “You okay? You kinda got caught in the way of that first blow.”

 

“Yeah, I am good. Thanks Nicole. Are you okay?” Chrissy asks.

 

“Peachy.” Nicole responds. She turns and nods to Dolls.

 

“Nice moves Haught-shot.” Wynonna praises.

 

Nicole nods but keeps her eyes on Waverly as she passes. “Sorry Waverly.” She says softly as she walks back into the house.

 

* * *

 

Waverly and Wynonna are watching TV when they notice a flash of red run past the window and then a dark flash follows behind her. They both get up and look out the window to see Nicole and Dolls entering the home gym from the side door, clearly just finishing their morning run.

 

“C’mon. Let’s go see what they are up too.” Wynonna says, creeping down the hall and cracking the door to the gym open.

 

“You just want to see Dolls all hot and sweaty.” Waverly teases.

 

“Haughtstuff too.” Wynonna adds, smirking at her sisters slack jawed expression. “What? She is hot and I am not blind.”

 

“Your straight.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.” Wynonna fires back shushing her sister so they can hear and watch without being noticed.

 

“So, that altercation with Champ Hardy last week… you never talked about it after. You sure you are okay?” Dolls starts, moving to the weights.

 

Nicole is stretching on the floor when she answers. “Yeah Xavier, I am good. Not my first altercation with a boy-man celebrity with an ego issue.”

 

“True, but you apologized to Waverly and I can’t figure out why. You did the right thing. You had nothing (to my knowledge) that you had to apologize for.” He continues.

 

“Champ Hardy may make me want to claw my own eyes out, but he is still Waverly’s boyfriend. I have to respect that, especially if she is to trust me. I don’t want to cause any problems for her with Champ. And for that reason, I apologized for having to result to violence. I definitely would have rather avoided it.” Nicole explains.

 

“I don’t know why she dates him. In my opinion, he is so beneath her.” Dolls grouses, upping his weight.

 

“Love does weird things. I mean, you didn’t like Shae when her and I first started dating and I couldn’t see why. It took me losing the love I had for her to see that she was not good for me. You can’t judge people for loving people, even if the love isn’t deserved. And you are one to talk. Do I need to bring up Eliza?”

 

“I get your point Haught.” Dolls says with a chuckle. “But at least we can agree that he is a piece of crap and is not worth Waverly’s time, right?”

 

Nicole laughs and tosses a towel at him. “Look, I think he is a glorified rodeo clown with a superiority complex, but he is also Waverly’s boyfriend so I will respect the relationship and Waverly’s feelings for him. Besides, I am not her mother, I am her body guard. My job is to make sure she is safe. Unless she asks more of me, that is all I will do. Everything else is none of my business.”

 

Dolls nods and chuckles to himself, focusing back on his lifting. Waverly just stares at Nicole while the redhead continues to stretch. Clad in a gray sports bra and a pair of tight black yoga pants. Sweat glistens across her shoulders and hits just the right way as Nicole does a particular stretch.

 

Waverly turns away and walks down the hall, needing to stop the heat building in her lower belly.

 

* * *

 

Champ walks into the house one evening after a day on set to find the occupants of the house playing some drinking game. That isn’t what bothers him though. What bothers him is seeing Waverly asleep on the couch with her head in Nicole’s lap.

 

“What the fuck?!” He shouts, startling Waverly from her sleep. “What the hell Waverly?!”

 

“What do you mean ‘what the hell’? I was sleeping Champ!” Waverly shouts back, annoyed about being woken up by a yelling man.

 

“You were sleeping on her! You’re not her girlfriend Waverly! Your mine! You shouldn’t be sleeping with anyone else but me! Especially a woman! That’s disgusting!”

 

“First of all, Champ, I am not sleeping with Nicole! And two! You weren’t even here! I was taking a fucking nap! What the fuck is your problem recently?!” Waverly yells, standing up and going toe to toe with Champ.

 

Waverly and Champ move upstairs and continue to argue, leaving the others to themselves. Dolls stares at Nicole, who just listens for any sign she is needed. They hear the yelling stop and then hear Waverly’s door close.

 

Nicole returns her focus to the game, happy the two seemed to have ended it and gone to bed. The others do the same, but Chrissy and Dolls both occasionally glance at Nicole for a reaction. They never get one.

 

* * *

 

Waverly’s first day on set with Wynonna for their new movie is utter craziness. Nicole and Dolls do their best to help, but by the end of the day, Waverly and Wynonna both pass out in the car on the ride home. After getting both women to bed, Nicole, Dolls and Chrissy have a nightcap after Nicole and Dolls do a perimeter check.

 

“That was a very long day.” Chrissy sighs and drops her head to the counter.

 

“So, it’s a table read tomorrow and then again on Wednesday, right?” Nicole asks.

 

“Yeah, and then Thursday and Friday will be wardrobe fittings. Saturday is photoshoot day for the press release media and then they both have Sunday off.”

 

“Good. I know this movie is a big deal but it is a lot more work for us than usual. Having to guard is enough, but if every day is like today… I think we are going to need more help.” Dolls complains, sore after having to carry all of Wynonna’s dead weight up two flights of stairs after a long day.

 

“Don’t worry. The first day is always the worst because everything is being set up. It will be better from now on.” Chrissy reassures.

 

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly and Wynonna are both in wardrobe, getting fitted, when Wynonna calls Nicole over. Standing up from her seat in the corner of the room, Nicole walks over and nods to the older Earp. “Nicole, what do you think of this top? Not enough cleavage? Just enough?”

 

Nicole coughs but is otherwise stoic when she responds. “I am not really all that into fashion Earp. I am definitely not the person to ask.” Wynonna glares at her, so Nicole rubs the back of her neck and continues, a small smirk on her lips. “But if you plan on wearing that during action sequences… you are going to have to change the rating on the film because the camera is going to get a full view.”

 

“There you go Haughtstuff! That’s what I am talking about!” Wynonna cheers as Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister and watches Nicole walk back to her seat. “Okay so Haughtstuff, I feel like I don’t know all that much about you. Like I know you have good taste in alcohol and in people you beat up, but I don’t know much else. Plus, we are going to be here all day and I am already bored. You got a boyfriend or girlfriend or something?”

 

“Flying solo right now.” Nicole says with a smirk, not giving Wynonna the answer she wants. “But, to fulfill your fishing expedition, I have an ex fiancé. She is a doctor, a good one but not that great of a person. The job has been my life since that. There really isn’t a lot of room for a relationship when you do the job Dolls and I do.”

 

“So, this doctor, was she hot?” Wynonna asks, watching her sister’s eyes practically roll out of her head.

 

Nicole chuckles and nods. “Yeah, Shae is attractive. But it was her brains that made me fall for her. There are plenty of people who are beautiful on the outside. But being beautiful on the inside is what really matters to me.”

 

“Dude, you are a total bumper sticker.” Wynonna teases.

 

“I won’t deny it.” Nicole replies with a grin. “What about you Earp? Are you really the free spirit, unattached woman the press makes you out to be?”

 

“Proudly. Never found someone that suits me enough to stay with for too long. Monogamy isn’t really my thing.”

 

“Fair enough.” Nicole says, no judgement visible on her face.

 

* * *

 

Waverly is halfway done changing out of costume when Champ barges in. He immediately gets glares from the four women in the room, including the seamstress.

 

“Champ? What are you doing?” Waverly asks, clearly annoyed but trying to stay professional on set.

 

“Ladies only dude!” Wynonna bites out.

 

“If a dyke can be in here than so can I.” Champ barks out.

 

“Champ!”

 

Nicole doesn’t look up from her phone and seems almost unaffected by Champ’s outburst. “Mr. Hardy, are we going to have a problem here? I would rather not have studio security kick your ass off this set. You don’t belong in this room or on this set. You are not attached to this film and have no right to be here. I suggest you leave.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that! Don’t you know who I am dyke?!” Champ spats, taking a dangerous step towards a still visibly relaxed Nicole.

 

“Does it look like I care who you are?” Nicole asks, finally looking up at Champ. “For all intents and purposes, you are a nobody to me, a nonfactor. Your fame doesn’t get you anywhere with me like it might with others. So, I suggest you step back and leave.”

 

He grabs Nicole out of her chair and pushes her up against the wall. “You-”

 

Before Champ can finish his sentence, Nicole punches him in the throat and kicks him away and on to the ground. Dolls is in there within a flash and grabs Champ with the help of some of the security and Nicole.

 

Waverly walks up and looks him dead in the eyes. “That’s it Champ, we are done. I could deal with your blatant and obvious cheating and the drugs and all of that, but this… We are done.”

 

“You won’t do this Waverly. We are a fucking star couple! You will have nothing without me!” Champ yells.

 

“Guys, take him out through the front gates and make sure the media get some good shots of you guys turning him over to the police for assault, battery and trespassing.” Nicole orders, watching Dolls and the other security guards drag him out. Dolls nods and leads them out.

 

“Are you okay?” Wynonna and Waverly ask in unison.

 

“Yeah. I just had to let him do enough damage to get into trouble. Nothing serious.” Nicole says nonchalantly. Her phone rings and she answers immediately. “Hey Mrs. McCready… sorry Gus… yeah, they are here. Yeah, one second.”

 

Nicole hands the phone to Waverly and smiles. “Your aunt. Apparently neither of you have answered your phones all day.”

 

“Gus!” Waverly exclaims happily. “How are you? I know sorry, we were in wardrobe.”

 

Waverly continues to talk with her aunt and Wynonna joins in too until Gus asks to be handed back to Nicole.

 

“Gus… Um, yes ma’am. I will have to converse with Dolls to arrange something for Waverly but I am sure it will be fine. Would that be the weekend after next?... Okay… Yes… Okay well I will get right on that… Okay… Yes Ma’am.” The call ends and Nicole pockets her phone.

 

“What was that all about?” Waverly asks, finishing her wardrobe change.

 

“Oh, your aunt is having me come to her house in Purgatory and help out with a small event she is hosting. I will coordinate with Dolls to get you some security in my absence, don’t worry.” Nicole answers.

 

The thought of having someone besides Nicole by her side for three days is really unappealing and Waverly is speaking before her brain can catch up. “Well, what if I just go with you?”

 

Wynonna and Nicole both look at her in confusion.

 

“I mean. It feels weird to have some random doing my security for a weekend. Plus, I wouldn’t mind going to see Gus and I have that weekend off from set anyways. And, then we won’t have to hire anyone else on.” Waverly continues.

 

After a long pause, Nicole nods. “Okay, well if that is what you want? I am okay with that plan.”

 

Waverly smiles and ends up convincing her sister to come as well, and Dolls too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After two full weeks on set, Waverly is excited to go home for the weekend and see her aunt. Wynonna seems a little less excited, but still happy to see Gus. Nicole and Dolls pack the car Thursday night and Dolls drives them out that night so they will be at Gus’ by morning.

 

As they drive, Wynonna reclines back in the passenger seat while Waverly and Nicole sit in the back. Nicole doesn’t sleep much, but Waverly falls asleep almost instantly. About an hour into their drive, Nicole decides a power nap is in order. About forty minutes later, she wakes to find Waverly still asleep, but now with her head and upper torso on Nicole.

 

“You seem like you make a good pillow Haught-ness. I should definitely try you out sometime.” Wynonna whispers with a teasing smirk, turned around to look at the two women. “Thanks, by the way. I never got a chance to talk to you about the whole Chump thing. I am sorry it took him hurting you for Waves to finally end it with him.”

 

Nicole runs her fingers through Waverly’s hair while she digests that information. “I am sorry it came to that too. That wasn’t what I wanted. I wish he didn’t do that and could have been better for her. I know I don’t know you two very well yet, but I know enough to know that you both deserve to be happy and to be loved by someone who deserves you. It sucks though. I know she has been getting some heat for the breakup in the press. Although many think Champ is an abusive ass, there are still some who see him as Hollywood’s golden boy. Although, Stephanie Jones coming out and releasing she is pregnant with Champs’ kid didn’t earn him any points either.”

 

Waverly nuzzles into Nicole more when her hand stills in her hair, and almost acts like she will wake. Nicole starts running her long fingers through brunette hair once more and a contented sigh leaves Waverly’s lips.

 

“Yeah. Waves knew those two were shacking up on the last movie they were on. But Steph getting pregnant… I think they should get her, Champ and the fetus tested. Shit, I think Waverly should get tested. Hell, who knows what Champ exposed her to.” Wynonna adds, looking concerned.

 

“Don’t worry Wynonna. I drove her over to the doctor’s office on Monday before her call time. She got tested and came back all clear.” Nicole reassured. “But yeah, Champ and Stephanie are going to have a lot going on.”

 

“Well, if she keeps it.” Wynonna comments. “I am not a gossip, but this isn’t Steph’s first unplanned pregnancy. I hope she makes the right decision for her and her possible future child. I am not sure what that choice is, but I just hope she makes the best one.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, really, what happened with you and the hot doctor. It had to be more than you just not being right for each other.” Wynonna prods, but gently and still whispering.

 

Nicole looks at her for a long moment, gauging her sincerity, before answering. “Shae and I had been together since high school. When I graduated, I had a full ride scholarship to Northwestern to play basketball but decided I wanted to join the army right out of high school. Shae wasn’t super pleased, but she stayed with me and we stayed together, even when I was stationed in Israel. I came home and we moved back in together, I went to school and she was well into her residency at New York Presbyterian. She asked me to marry her, in a really lame way, the day before I graduated. After I graduated, I started working for your aunt. And during that time, I realized she just… She wanted a wife. She didn’t really care if it was me who was going to be her wife. She just wanted the relationship, the title. I broke things off, moved out here a few months later and here I am.”

 

Wynonna nods but before she can respond, Nicole is calling Dolls name. “Dolls. My turn to drive. You need to rest.”

 

“Alright, next exit we will switch.” Dolls says, spotting an exit and pulling off to get gas.

 

As he fuels the SUV, Nicole unbuckles her seatbelt, opens the door and begins to move. Waverly’s whimpered protests stops her and the brunette sleepily fists her hands into Nicole’s shirt. “Waves. I am just switching with Dolls so he can take a break. Wynonna is going to come back here and sit with you, okay.”

 

“Comfy.” Waverly’s muffled and drowsy voice responds.

 

Nicole chuckles and scoots out of Waverly’s grasp, practically shoving Wynonna in to stop the sad whimpers coming from the small brunette.

 

By the time they are ready to get back on the road, Dolls is in the passenger seat and drifting off to sleep while the Earp girls do the same. Pulling back on to the highway, Nicole checks the traffic and estimates they will be driving for at least another three hours. She plugs in her phone and places the right earbud in her ear so she can listen to music without disturbing the others. 

 

* * *

 

The sun is about an hour away from rising when Nicole pulls up to Gus’ house in Purgatory. She has been here many times and has some fond memories here. Turning off the car, Nicole sees Gus open the front door and come outside.

 

“Oh Gus, you don’t have to come out here. It is cold and the others are all asleep.” Nicole says, not even hesitating when Gus pulls her into a side hug.

 

“Nonsense, I was up anyways, so I thought I would greet you Darlin’. How are you?” Gus asks.

 

“Good. Pretty good. How about I get everyone inside and we can catch up?” Nicole suggests.

 

“Darlin’ you are exhausted. Just get yourselves upstairs and sleep. We can all catch up later on after some much needed shuteye.” Gus responds.

 

Nicole nods and sees Dolls getting out of the car. He greets Gus with a handshake (having only met the older woman once before) and then he and Nicole go about waking the girls.

 

Waverly seems particularly reluctant to wake and causes Wynonna to chuckle. “Guess you should probably get used to carrying her upstairs from now on Haught-fit.” She jokes.

 

Nicole just chuckles and lifts a shivering Waverly out of the car and into her arms. Gus tells her which room to go to and Nicole climbs the stairs and places Waverly in her bedroom on the second floor.

 

As she moves to leave, Waverly holds on to her. After several attempts to release herself without waking the other woman, Nicole tries to wake her. “Waves. Waverly. You gotta let go.”

 

“Why? You are warm. I- cold.” Is Waverly’s slurred response.

 

“Because I have to go to sleep too. How about this, I will grab you a few more blankets before I go. That okay?” She gets no response from Waverly but the grip on her loosens and she is free to move. She gets some extra blankets from the hall closet and places them over Waverly before closing the door and walking downstairs. She finds Gus in the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand and a coffee in the other.

 

She hands the tea to Nicole, specifying it is not caffeinated, before they both sit down in the living room.

 

“How have you been? Any better?” Gus asks.

 

“Yeah. If I am being honest, I am doing really well. I haven’t been this content in a long time.” Nicole responds, sipping her tea. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Well you know, it is a little lonely in this big house by myself sometimes, but being home is nice. Plus, I still work but actually get to sleep in my own bed every night. And running the bar is actually something I enjoy.”

 

“I am really glad it is working out here for you Gus. You did a lot for me when I was in need and I will always be eternally grateful for that.” Nicole states genuinely.

 

“Darlin’ from what I hear, you have done a lot for my girls and especially Waverly… I should be the one thanking you.”

 

“I was just doing my job Gus.”

 

“Yes, but you did a good job. You protected her and we both know there are plenty of people in personal security that would have let things play out. Most people, all they see are two rich actresses who party too hard, drink, do drugs and have sex with everyone. No one sticks around long enough to see the real things. People only stay around long enough to get their money, their benefits or some juicy details that they can sell to the media.”

 

“So, you know about the drugs and the alcohol and… everything else?” Nicole asks tentatively.

 

“Of course, I know. Wynonna was doing all of this crap long before she got her fame. Waverly… well she didn’t start until a year or so after Curtis died. She was already dating bozo the rodeo clown and he just encouraged her because he was already addicted.” Gus says, sipping her coffee as she thinks. “But what I don’t know is how deep your relationship with Waverly is.”

 

“Professional Ma’am. That’s all. I will admit I think she is starting to be more comfortable around me. But I make a point of keeping things professional. She is my boss and her safety has to be my number one concern.”

 

“And your number two concern?” Gus asks.

 

“Wynonna’s safety.” Nicole replies.

 

Gus lets out a breath and sighs, causing Nicole to chuckle. “When are you going to start putting your life, your happiness, your future, as a priority?”

 

“It is easier to focus on other people, to take care of other people, than it is for me to do the same for myself. And look Gus, I date, I get myself out there. But honestly, this job takes president and doesn’t really allow for much else.”

 

“Fair enough. Well, I won’t keep you up any longer. Dolls and Wynonna are already asleep in their rooms. Goodnight kid.”

 

“Thanks Gus, I will see you in a few hours.”

 

“Sleep in as long as you like. We don’t need to start getting ready til six.” Gus says.

 

“Roger.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up hours later to light streaming in through the blinds. She doesn’t remember arriving at Gus’, but clearly, she did and Nicole or Dolls carried her up. She finds her suitcase on the desk and quickly changes clothes and brushes her teeth in the bathroom before going downstairs to greet anyone who is up. She walks down and finds Dolls, Wynonna and Gus awake and eating brunch in the kitchen.

 

“Morning Babygirl.” Wynonna greets.

 

“Morning.” Waverly replies, hugging her aunt for a long moment. “How is everyone feeling?”

 

“Good.” They all reply.

 

“Is Nicole still asleep?”

 

“Yeah she actually just got to bed a few hours ago honey.” Gus responds, plating up food for Waverly.

 

“Plus, she drove the majority of the drive here. She took over for me after two hours and then drove for almost four.” Dolls adds, drinking his coffee.

 

Waverly nods and takes a seat.

 

“Oh, and her and I stayed up a bit to catch up before she headed off to bed. Knowing her though, she will be up soon.” Gus says, humor in her tone.

 

“So, what is this job you are having Nicole work on for you?” Wynonna asks.

 

“Well, I got a company party going on for the Shorty’s crew tonight and decided I might need a little extra security. I needed somebody I could trust and Nicole worked this party a couple times when she was still working for me. She knows the layout and the crowd.”

 

“Gotcha. So she is going to be out all night with you right. Dolls, that means you get double the trouble Earp fun.” Wynonna teases.

 

“Hooray.” Dolls deadpans.

 

* * *

 

When Nicole returns with Gus at around four in the morning, both are surprised to find Waverly awake and downstairs.

 

“You okay Waves? Nicole asks.

 

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep. How was it?” Waverly answers.

 

“All sailed smoothly.” Nicole says and Gus nods in agreement.

 

“Well I am beat. See you two ladies… later… this morning.” Gus says, kissing Waverly on the cheek before leaving for her room.

 

Nicole turns back to Waverly and holds out a hand. “C’mon, you should sleep.”

 

They are almost to Waverly’s room when she remembers. “Oh hey, I almost forgot. Wynonna stole the large t-shirt I was planning to wear to bed tonight because she forgot to pack one. There are some boxes of my old clothes on the top shelf down the hall. Even with a ladder I couldn’t reach it. Would you mind grabbing one for me?”

 

“If you want, you can just borrow one of mine? No need to wear an old and probably dusty shirt. I mean, if that is okay? I just figured that would be easier.” Nicole says.

 

Waverly smiles and nods. “Perfect actually, thank you.”

 

“Not a problem.” Nicole says, leading Waverly into her room.

 

Nicole opens up her bag and pulls out a folded t-shirt and hands it to Waverly. “Will that work?” She asks.

 

Waverly unfolds the shirt and holds it up to herself. “It’s great. Thank you Nic.” She looks at the design on the shirt and smiles. “You a big fan of Marianas Trench?”

 

“Ha um, yeah. Their music is great and I got to see them in concert once so I really have respect for their craft.” Nicole responds, rubbing the back of her neck a little in embarrassment.

 

“I think they are great too. Never seen them live, but I have all their albums downloaded on my iPod.” Waverly says, smiling at the taller woman.

 

“Well, goodnight Waverly. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight Nicole.”

 

As they go to their separate rooms, both feel… something… pull inside them but neither is sure what that means.

 

* * *

 

They all go out the next day to walk around town and to show Dolls the place where Waverly and Wynonna grew up.

 

After walking main street and going into a few shops, they finally arrive at Shorty’s. Since Gus took over running the bar with her best friend Shorty, the place has really picked up. It is still quiet in the afternoon but really picks up in the evening. After two beers, Dolls starts drinking water while Nicole just drinks lemonade. Waverly and Wynonna… not so much. Both are pretty well on their way to drunk and seem to be having a good time. That is, until a couple guys come over and start hitting on them.

 

“Hey, why don’t I buy you a drink.” The one man says, trying to drape an arm around Waverly while his friend does the same to Wynonna.

 

“Um, no thanks. We are good here.” Waverly responds politely, shrugging off his arm.

 

“Oh, come on. Just one drink. I am sure two girls such as yourselves would love to have a good time with us. Sisters, hm.” The other guy with Wynonna says.

 

Nicole moves up silently behind Waverly and Waverly feels her presence immediately, leaning back a bit in the warmth and protection she automatically feels.

 

“Sorry guys, not interested. We are with people.” Waverly adds.

 

“Who? I don’t see nobody.” One of the men challenges.

 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s hands from behind and brings them up to wrap around her. Nicole catches on flawlessly and pulls Waverly close, making the action seem so natural it is almost scary. “Gentlemen.” Nicole greets, but there is no kindness in her tone.

 

Dolls walks up a moment later and gives Wynonna a drink. “Is there a problem here?”

 

“I don’t know boys, is there a problem?” Wynonna asks, smirking at the expressions on the men’s faces.

 

“Nah, whatever.” They both say before moving away from them an on to another pair of women near the jukebox.

 

“Thank you.” Waverly whispers, looking up and back a little at Nicole.

 

“Not a problem. My job is to protect you Waves. I just hate that guys don’t take no for an answer until they see you are already with someone else. It really eats at me, you know?” Nicole replies.

 

“Yeah.” Waverly responds, feeling the same way at times.

 

They notice Gus walking in their direction and Nicole moves to release the hold she has on Waverly but the brunette holds her hands to her stomach (clearly not ready for Nicole to let go).

 

Gus looks at the way Nicole is holding her niece from behind, noticing how Waverly is definitely holding Nicole’s hands in place, and she smiles. The redhead doesn’t seem uncomfortable, or at least, mostly not uncomfortable.

 

She smirks at her niece and gives her a knowing look while Waverly just continues to talk to Nicole. Gus makes a mental note to talk to both women about that later.

 

* * *

 

They all head back to the house around eleven and eagerly start up a card game. Gus, Wynonna, Nicole and Dolls play poker while Waverly sits between her sister and Nicole, allowing the redhead to teach her how to play.

 

Around one, Gus stands to get some more beers and asks Waverly to come help her. Nicole offers to help too but Gus says they have it covered.

 

In the kitchen, Gus stops her niece and pulls her out of earshot. “Is there something going on between you and Nicole?”

 

“What? No.” Waverly replies a little too quickly.

 

Gus gives her a look. “Do you want there to be something between you too? I only ask because I see the way she cares for you and the way you look at her.”

 

Waverly looks at her aunt and sighs. “I am not sure. I mean, I like her. A lot actually, now that I think about it. Because she is kind and strong and just amazing and nothing like anyone else I have ever been with. But it kinda scares me and I am not sure if she even likes me back. Like, she does things for me and just claims she is doing her job. But that smile and the dimples and the fact that she acts like she will do just about anything for me…”

 

Gus nods and hugs Waverly, calming her down from her ramble. “Honey, just talk to her. She will tell you anything you want to know. You just have to ask. She is a good one and you deserve someone good in your life. Nicole deserves the same. She has been through a lot, so have you. Don’t let those things stop you from at least trying.”

 

Waverly nods and squeezes her aunt once more before grabbing the beers and walking back to the others.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost three am when Gus, Wynonna and Dolls call it quits. Waverly and Nicole decide to go upstairs and talk up there. Moving into Waverly’s room and sitting on the bed, they continue the question game they had started downstairs.

 

“Okay, my turn. How many people have you been with since your fiancé?” Waverly asks, taking a drink from her bottle.

 

“One and that only lasted a little while. Besides that, I have been a free agent.” Nicole responds. “Hm, ok. Now that you are done with Champ, what’s next for you? Are you planning on dating again right away or staying single for a while?”

 

“Just depends.” Waverly answers. “I mean, I am just kinda going with the flow at this point. Um… have you ever smoked or done drugs? You obviously aren’t a big drinker from what I have seen.”

 

Nicole rubs the back of her neck nervously and takes in a breath. “Um, no. I always stayed away from smoking and drugs, didn’t even start drinking until after I came home from my time in the military. But uh… my parents were addicts. So, I… never really had any desire to turn out like them. Mom preferred cocaine, Dad liked heroin. They were both clean until I was ten. Than my dad had an accident and got prescribed oxycodone for his injuries. He got himself addicted and my mom too. Then it just kept escalating.”

 

“Oh god, Nicole. I am so sorry.” Waverly says, sobering instantly. “What happened to them?

 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago. They died, both of them. Mom ODed when I was fifteen and my dad died in a robbery when I was sixteen. He was sober then. He had gone into treatment after my mom passed. But an old dealer of his tried to rob him and then killed him when he realized my dad had nothing. I went to live with Shae after that happened. So yeah, definitely have no desire to do drugs.”

 

“That’s awful Nic. I am sorry. You probably think Wynonna and I are such pigs for voluntarily doing the stupid shit we do.”

 

“No, that’s not true.” Nicole says softly. “I see the pain in your eyes, the pain in Wynonna’s, the pain you both try so hard to hide. I know enough about your family to understand where that pain comes from. I don’t judge either of you.”

 

“I am not even sure why I started. I guess it just made life and the past easier to forget. And now, since breaking up with Champ, I haven’t done any of the hard stuff. But the drinking… I don’t know. I think the drugs were so easy to give up and I didn’t even really think about it. But the booze… that’s a bit harder.” Waverly explains. She feels tears welling in her eyes and next thing she knows, she is crying into Nicole’s chest, the redhead’s arms wrapped protectively around her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay Waves. I got you.” Nicole sooths, rubbing Waverly’s back.

 

Waverly’s weight is heavy as she completely surrenders to her feelings. Nicole, for her part, takes it in stride. She simply lays back on the bed and pulls Waverly with her, allowing the younger woman to cry in her arms.

 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but remembers Waverly doing so after her cries ended and exhaustion took over. When she does wake though, she is very aware that Waverly is shivering in her arms, dressed in her shirt and some shorts, but not under the covers of the bed.

 

Nicole knows she should get up and leave and she starts to do so but Waverly whimpers and holds her tighter. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Waves, you’re freezing. You need to get under the covers so you can get some sleep.” Nicole whispers softly.

 

Waverly moves around so Nicole can draw the covers down and then over Waverly. Even after, Waverly still doesn’t let go. “Waves?”

 

“Will you stay? Stay with me tonight? Please?” Waverly’s voice is so small that it almost breaks Nicole’s heart in two.

 

“Want me to sleep on the floor?” Nicole asks, willing to do just about anything for the woman before her.

 

Waverly releases one of her hands from Nicole and lifts the covers up. “With me? Please? I-I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Nicole debates it in her head before sighing. _This is definitely not a good idea._ “Let me go over to my room and change, okay? I will be back.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.” Nicole affirms, finally being released.

 

She goes across the hall and changes into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, brushes her teeth and pads back across the hall to Waverly’s room. She walks over to the side of the bed but hesitates to climb in next to Waverly. A sad whimper makes the decision for her and she quietly slips under the sheets. She stays on the edge though and makes sure she isn’t touching Waverly. This is dangerously close to crossing a line she fears to cross and could ruin this job for her. Waverly settles, much to Nicole’s relief. Deciding she needs to sleep before the long drive back tomorrow, Nicole drifts off to sleep as well, trying to reconcile all the confusion she is feeling right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to all the good dads out there that do their best to be the best for their kids!

Waking up in the morning with her redheaded bodyguard on top of her is not an unwelcomed thing for Waverly and it definitely isn’t a surprise now that she thinks about it. She vaguely remembers waking up cold at some point in the night and pulling, literally pulling, Nicole over her. The sleepy protests from the redhead were soft, so she likely was too deep in sleep to realize that she was being used as a bonus blanket. And Waverly has to admit, sleeping like this, with Nicole connected and over her. It makes her feel safe. Plus, she wasn’t cold the rest of the night.

 

With Nicole still asleep, Waverly simply looks at the woman before her. She is beautiful, Waverly noticed that from first sight, but she also has subtle beauty that Waverly witnesses when Nicole is at rest. The woman’s red hair is not only red, but carries highlights of blond and an even darker shade of red. Her eyelashes, long but delicate, are a dark blond like her natural eyebrows. Her lips, soft and pink. All of it and more; it just makes Waverly crush a little harder on this woman. Because, she is so beautiful on the outside, but none of it compares to the person on the inside.

 

But she feels her stomach go into a knot at a thought that pops into her head. _The story, about her parents. She doesn’t do drugs and obviously doesn’t want to be with someone who does them either. And the drinking… I really need to cut down if I want this to work. I don’t want to end up an addict and ruin something with her._

 

Stirring above her breaks Waverly from her internal monologue and she smiles as chocolate brown eyes flutter open and then go wide as she realizes how she is positioned. Nicole starts to pull away but Waverly holds her grip on Nicole a little tighter. Nicole looks up and sees Waverly is awake. “Waves. Sorry, I shouldn’t… I don’t remember rolling over last night… You should have pushed me off I must be squishing you.”

 

“Nic, relax. I pulled you over here last night. I was cold and you were practically falling off the edge. Plus, I like you here. Makes me feel safe. God I probably sound super needy. Dammit.”

 

“No, Waves. You don’t. I mean… I get it. Sleeping with another person… it’s different than sleeping alone.” Nicole cuts her off before she can ramble. Smiling softly at the brunette, she relaxes a bit (making Waverly smile too). “I really should get up though. We need to get on the road in a few hours and I need to shower and help Dolls pack the car.”

 

“Five more minutes.” Waverly whines playfully, pulling Nicole into her further. “You’re warm and comfy and if you get up now, then I will get up and life will suck.”

 

Nicole laughs and nods, relaxing and enjoying and extra five minutes that eventually turns into twenty minutes.

 

* * *

 

Nicole walks downstairs with hers and Waverly’s bags in hand, making her way out to the car. She gets their bags settled in the back before pulling the back shut on the SUV. She turns around and sees Gus peering at her from the front porch. “Gus?”

 

“Got a second?” Gus asks, ignoring Nicole’s concern.

 

Nicole nods and walks next to Gus, down the driveway and away from the house. “So, I am just going to be blunt and to the point Nicole. My niece likes you, or at least she thinks she does. Now, what I want to know is how you really feel about her.”

 

“It’s complicated Gus.”

 

“Explain it to me then. I can keep up.”

 

Nicole sighs and looks at Gus. “Waverly is an amazing woman and she makes me happy to be around her. But she is broken Gus. And I know she is healing and trying, I know that and I don’t judge her. But I am broken too. I don’t know how to help someone else heal when I am still trying to figure that out myself. I can do that professionally, but not in a personal relationship.” Nicole stops walking and has to take a few deep breaths. “I can’t be with someone I am not sure will choose me. My parents chose the drugs over me. Shae chose her job and her image over me. I can’t be with Waverly if I think she is going to choose a drink or a drug over me. I just can’t. I can’t do that to myself again. It has taken me a long time but I know now that I deserve better than that. And honestly… I don’t think Waverly even knows what she wants. But I am tired of coming in second and I won’t do that with my love life ever again.”

 

Gus nods a little sadly, but also in understanding.

 

* * *

 

Nicole is sitting in the back seat with Waverly once again, but this time, Waverly is awake and only leaning slightly into Nicole. She is looking down at her phone, reading what looks like an article.

 

“What are you reading?” Nicole asks softly after checking that Wynonna has ear buds in and can’t hear them.

 

“Oh, um…” Waverly pauses and looks nervous.

 

“Waves, you don’t have to tell me. Sorry. I was just curious. You got a weird look on your face and I thought…”

 

“No, it’s okay. Sorry. Just…” Waverly takes a deep breath and leans a little more into Nicole. “Gus sent me a link to an outpatient treatment center near the house. I was just reading up on it. I am… I am thinking about getting in a program.” She hands the phone over to Nicole but continues to explain. “Their specialty is working with addicts and abusers in our business. Gus used to send her own talent to them when she was still managing the big time actors and actresses. She highly recommends them and can vouch for their credibility. And, they would be willing to come to the house and I could maybe get Wynonna to think about it.”

 

“What kind of program do you think you need?” Nicole asks softly, holding Waverly’s hand. “I only asks so I know. I am here for you no matter what you choose. Just, tell me what you need.”

 

“Therapy. I think that is a good place to start. If they think I need more after that, then so be it. But I think that is a good place to start.”

 

Nicole nods, but looks troubled. After a long pause, she looks Waverly in the eyes and squeezes her hand. “I hope you aren’t doing this because of what I said last night. My story. I didn’t intend to make you feel like I…”

 

“Nic.” Waverly interrupts, seeing guilt flooding Nicole. “It’s not that. I think just, being home again, with Gus. It reminded me of the days before all of the bullshit. Before Champ. Before the drinking and the drugs. Before I lost myself. But I will admit, your story did pull at my heart. It made me realize that my fate could be similar to your parents’ if I continue down that road. And if something happened to me, it wouldn’t just affect me. It would affect Wynonna and Gus and Dolls and… you. It would hurt the people around me. I think this weekend was just the push that made me want to do the thing I have really needed to do for years now.”

 

Nicole just stares at her, trying to gauge her. After another moment, she nods. “Well, I am happy as long as you are happy and healthy. Whatever you need Waves. I got you.”

 

Waverly sighs and falls into the comfort of Nicole’s arms, letting a small and silent tear fall. “Thank you, Nic.”

 

* * *

 

The day they arrive back in LA, life goes back to normal. Waverly and Wynonna work on their film, Nicole and Dolls do their jobs and life goes on. Everything is just quiet and simple until Wynonna announces that they are having a party at the end of filming. Dolls and Nicole exchange a look, but don’t argue with the elder Earp. Waverly didn’t argue as well, but made Wynonna promise to not invite Champ or any of his friends. They all agree and Nicole and Dolls go to work handling and planning the security for the event.

 

As they sit in the sitting room, Dolls looks over at Nicole. “How is Waverly doing?” He asks genuinely.

 

“Good, I think.” Nicole looks to her tablet to confirm the guest list. “She had her first session with the therapist this morning while you and Wynonna were out. I didn’t ask, but Waverly said it went well and she seemed genuinely herself. I know this is hard and is going to continue to be hard for her but seeing her truly be herself… it’s beautiful. Her feeling safe to show her pain or her fear… It just makes me have hope.”

 

“Hope?” Dolls questions.

 

Nicole smiles and looks at him. “Yeah, hope. Because Waverly is fighting for herself. She is taking back the driver’s seat and is actually valuing herself. She is fighting to be her true self and that gives me hope because I really think she can do it.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

“What about me?” She asks.

 

“What about you and her? Don’t play dumb. I know you two have something together.” He deadpans.

 

Nicole seems to pause and think for a moment before speaking. “I don’t know. I really don’t know what the future has in store for us. But the one thing I do know is that, no matter what, I will be by her side until she orders me away.”

 

“So, you are going to wait for her?”

 

“X. No. I can’t do that and I won’t promise that. In all honesty, I can’t even think about a serious relationship at this moment. I need to live my life and Waverly needs to live hers. If things change and we are both in the right place and the right time… maybe it will work out someday. But neither of us can stop living our lives to wait for the other to be ready. It isn’t fair.” Nicole shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “Now, if you are done grilling me, we need to go over this guest list again because there is no way we will be able to even fit this many people in the house.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are you off to Haughtstuff?” Wynonna asks. Watching Nicole grab her keys and readjust her shirt in front of the mirror.

 

“Dinner. I get two nights off a month Earp. Got to use them wisely.” Nicole responds, grabbing her jacket.

 

Waverly sits next to her sister, trying not to look like she is listening to the conversation.

 

“Dinner? Like a dinner date? Who are you going with?” Wynonna smirks.

 

Nicole smirks back at the elder Earp. “Yes, it is a date. And she is a barista at my coffee shop.” Nicole heads for the door. “Don’t wait up. Goodnight ladies.”

 

With that, Nicole leaves and Wynonna turns to her sister. “Wow, girl got game.” She jokes.

 

Waverly grits her teeth and Wynonna notices it.

 

“Oh my god! Are you jealous?!”

 

“No!” Waverly exclaims a little too quickly. Wynonna gives her an unimpressed look and Waverly caves. “Okay, fine. Maybe a little.”

 

“So, you really like her?” Wynonna asks, dropping the teasing for genuine sincerity.

 

“I think I really do.” Waverly admits. “But I don’t think she likes me back. And for good reason. She doesn’t want to be with someone like me. I drink, the drugs… Nonna I am a mess. She won’t want that. I am getting better, I am trying. I stopped the drugs and I am trying to cut down on the drinking but… until I am completely clean for some time, I don’t think she will be with me.”

 

“Waverly Earp! You are a catch and are priceless. If she can’t see that, she isn’t worth your effort. She can either accept you and get over it or move on out.” Wynonna declares.

 

“Nonna, her parents were addicts and it ultimately killed them both when she was really young. We both can understand why that would make her opposed to being with someone with substance abuse problems.” Waverly says, feeling as though she has to defend Nicole.

 

“Wave, our Daddy was a drunk and Momma was… she was horrible. But you don’t see us being all picky and high and mighty.” Wynonna counters.

 

“Nonna, if I am being honest, I never wanted to be with someone like Champ. Alcohol and sex and cheating, it ruined our family. But I was in so much pain that I didn’t realize that I was falling into the same bad habits as they did. I don’t want to be with someone who abuses, I really don’t. And I don’t want to do that anymore. It doesn’t make me happy, it actually just makes me feel like shit about myself.” Waverly takes a deep breath and burrows into her sister. “I feel like I don’t even recognize myself anymore.”

 

“Because of Haught?” Wynonna asks.

 

“No, because of me. Because, without Champ around, I really look at myself and take stock. But Nicole is a factor. But it isn’t a bad thing. She just makes me feel like I can be better. She never judges us or treats us differently, but she also cares and looks out for us… for me. I want to be better, for her but also for me. I need to get my life together.”

 

Wynonna looks at her, trying to gather her thoughts. She nods but is clearly deep in thought. Self-reflection is not an easy thing to do, especially when you are Wynonna Earp.

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up and walks downstairs to find Dolls and Nicole in the kitchen.

 

“So, how was your date last night?” She hears Dolls ask.

 

“Good. It isn’t serious, it never is. But it is nice to be wanted and to go out and do things.” Nicole responds.

 

“Are you going to see her again?” He asks.

 

“Probably not. And if on the off chance I do, it will still be the same.” Nicole says, sipping her coffee. “It is a… complicated situation. I am just… I am a difficult person to love Xavier, simple as that. Even if I wanted more, most can’t handle my baggage. I get it and I don’t think any less of them for it.”

 

“I think you are too hard on yourself.” He comments.

 

Nicole just shrugs it off and returns her focus to her coffee, watching Waverly walk into the room and get her own cup.

 

* * *

 

“I’m jealous.” Waverly groans into her hands.

 

Her therapist, Dr. Blair sits across from her in the living room and looks at her. “Of Nicole having a date? Or the fact that that date isn’t with you?”

 

Waverly looks up from her hands and shoots a glare to the woman. “I don’t know.”

 

“You do. But if you aren’t willing to admit that to yourself, that’s fine.” Dr. Blair says breezily.

 

Waverly opens her mouth with a retort on the tip of her tongue but closes her mouth a moment later and stops it from escaping.

 

“Waverly, no. Stop censoring yourself. If you have something to say, say it. That is the whole point of these sessions. You are allowed to get angry. You are allowed to be upset. You bottling up and repressing things is the reason you are in the place you are in right now.”

 

“Fine! You know what?! You’re right! I do know the answer! But the truth is that I am pissed! I am pissed that I am jealous! I am pissed that I feel like I am not good enough for her! I am pissed that a barista she barely knows got to go out with this incredible woman! This woman that literally makes me feel like she is the only one who actually knows me! But I can’t go out with her! But some girl at her coffee shop can!” Waverly shouts, standing up and pacing the floor as she rants.

 

“Why are you not good enough for her?” Dr. Blair asks calmly, unfazed by Waverly’s outburst.

 

“Well, because…” Waverly trails off, all the fight leaving her. “I don’t know. Because she doesn’t think I am good enough?”

 

“Has she ever said that to you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Has Nicole ever said she wouldn’t go out with you because of your past drug use or because of your ongoing recovery?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, what has she said?” Dr. Blair asks, trying to get Waverly to budge.

 

“She said that she wants me to be happy and healthy. And that she will be by my side as long as I want her.” Waverly answers, looking at her hands and stopping her pacing.

 

“You know, I have never heard you tell me that Nicole has ever said you were not good enough. And although I believe you are correct in the belief that she doesn’t want to be with an abuser. I do believe you are overlooking a major point.”

 

“And what is that?” Waverly asks.

 

“Waverly, you aren’t abusing substances. You are drinking, but in a safe manner. You are drug free and have been for sixty days. You are eating healthy. You are on time and productive at work. You are doing everything you need to do to get yourself in a better place. That is something you should be proud of. So instead of focusing on your shortcomings and flaws, try to focus on the things that make you great. The things that make you strong. Have the confidence to see your own self-worth and know what you want and deserve. You deserve to be happy Waverly. The only question is: are you ready to chase that happiness? It is not like in the movies Waverly. It is a battle and a struggle to attain it. But, it is so worth the effort in the end. Part of fighting for yourself is fighting for what you want. Who you want. Follow your gut and your heart. It won’t steer you wrong.”

 

* * *

 

“Coffee?” Waverly asks out of nowhere.

 

“What?” Nicole asks, confused at the sudden outburst.

 

“You, coffee. I mean, would you want to go get coffee with me… tomorrow morning?” Waverly stumbles, nervous.

 

“Um… sure.” Nicole says slowly, eyes looking at Waverly skeptically. There is concern there too, because Waverly is acting weird. “You okay?”

 

“Yup!” Waverly pipes up. She deflates a little and sits down next to Nicole on the couch. “I just need to have a little bit of normalcy in my life right now. I want to start taking control of my life and I think it starts with small steps. I actually wanted to ask you about changing my routine up in the mornings. I used to walk in the mornings before going to set, I want to start doing that again. Also, going out to dinner at least once a week or doing something different. I just need to get out of the house more. I feel like a cave dweller in here sometimes. Like, the only time I leave this house is to go to set.”

 

“Okay.” Nicole says, pulling up a schedule on her iPad. “How about this… an hour walk every morning except Sundays, coffee after the walk, eat out two nights a week and try and do something fun every week. Sound good?” She asks, imputing everything on the tablet.

 

“Perfect.” Waverly smiles, leaning into Nicole and adding ideas as the redhead imputes events for the next few weeks. 

 

* * *

 

Dr. Blair comes into the kitchen after her weekly session with Waverly to find Nicole Haught sitting on the counter, reading from her tablet.

 

“Good afternoon Nicole. How are you doing today?” The doctor asks.

 

Nicole smiles politely and nods her head. Good afternoon Ma’am. I am doing well. Yourself?”

 

“Quite well.” Dr. Blair answers.

 

“Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water, etc.?” Nicole asks.

 

“No, that is quite alright. I was actually just coming in here to let you know Waverly and I are done for the day.”

 

“Great. I will walk you out then.” Nicole says as she hops down and leads the doctor out and towards the front door.

 

“Nicole, how are you doing? Really? With all that is going on with Waverly.” The doctor asks once they are outside and out of earshot.

 

Nicole looks over at her with a confused expression. “How do you mean?”

 

“Well, recovery is hard. But not only for the addicts, but also for their loved ones and their support system.” The older woman explains. “And you are dealing with not only a recovering Waverly, but also Wynonna. So, I ask, how are you doing? I could arrange for you to speak with someone about things if you would like?”

 

Nicole quickly shakes her head. “Oh, um. Thank you, Doctor Blair, but that isn’t necessary. I am no stranger to this job or this aspect of the job. I am fine as long as Waverly and Wynonna are okay.”

 

“Nicole, there is no shame in needing help.”

 

“I don’t feel shame.” Nicole says quickly. “That isn’t it. Look, Doc, I am in therapy. I have been since I came back from my time in the military. I do it over skype twice a week. So, thank you for the offer but, I got it covered.”

 

“Does Waverly know about it?” The doctor asks, surprised.

 

“No.” Nicole says. “No one does except for Gus and Dolls. Gus got me into the program and Dolls knows so he can keep the Earp girls occupied in the house while I have my sessions.”

 

“Your privacy is yours to keep. Of course. But maybe you should consider speaking with Waverly about the matter. It might be beneficial for you both.” And with that, the doctor leaves and Nicole just watches her go.

 

* * *

 

Waverly walks downstairs in a pair of running shorts and a tank top to find Nicole waiting for her. The redhead is in a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and a light jacket over it. Waverly guesses Nicole’s gun is concealed under the jacket. “Ready?” Nicole asks.

 

“Yup!” Waverly says excitedly.

 

They end up driving to the beach and walk about two miles on the strand. On their way back, they stop in a small coffee shop and drink their drinks near the window, enjoying the view.

 

“So, feel a little better?” Nicole asks as she finishes her drink.

 

“Yes.” Waverly affirms, smiling. “I mean, it feels good to just be out and about and feel… normal.”

 

Nicole smiles at her and nods. “I am glad. You deserve to be happy Waverly. To feel ‘normal’ as you put it. You are working hard to be happy and that matters.” Waverly smiles but it is a little embarrassed. Nicole thinks back to her earlier conversation with Dr. Blair a few days ago and the one she had with her own last night. Taking a deep breath, she looks at the table. “Hey, uh, Waves. I have something to tell you.”

 

Waverly looks a bit startled but nods her head for Nicole to continue.

 

“I am in therapy. I have been for years. I do it over video chat because my therapist is back in New York. Gus got me set up with him while I was working for her. She saw I was struggling and made sure I started getting the help I needed. I just… I want you to know I understand and that… you aren’t alone.”

 

Waverly takes her hand and places it on top of Nicole’s on the table, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“I am not embarrassed and I am not ashamed, but it just isn’t something I talk about a lot. I needed it to be about me without anyone else’s input.”

 

Waverly swallows hard. “Thank you. For telling me. It… it means a lot. More than you know.” A soft smile graces her features.

 

Nicole smiles back and downs the rest of her coffee before they decide they should start heading back.

 

As they get up to leave, Waverly thinks she sees a flash of a camera reflect in the window but can’t be sure. She just ignores it when nothing else happens and walks out of the shop with Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!

Well, apparently Waverly was right and someone did take their picture that morning because Chrissy is at the house when they get back and is pulling up an article from the _Hollywood Spotlight News_ website to show them.

 

_BBD Star Waverly Earp: Single and Ready to Mingle?_

_The Black Badge Division star was seen out and about with an unknown woman earlier today, enjoying coffee and a walk in Venice Beach. The two were seen laughing and smiling, clearly enjoying their morning. But we all have to know: Who is this mystery woman and what is happening between her and our favorite star?_

_Waverly’s new film, Black Badge Division, is in the midst of filming and also stars her sister Wynonna Earp. The movie is set to release in theaters later this year, but it already has a huge following on social media. Everyone is clearly excited for the film and to know more about the leading lady on the screen._

_Earp, who recently cut ties with former co-star and boyfriend Champ Hardy six months prior, has been keeping a low profile since the breakup. Hollywood Spotlight got in touch with Earp’s agent prior to this morning and asked about the young star’s absence from the public._

_“Waverly is incredibly dedicated to her work. She works long days on set and has little time for anything else. The breakup and the circumstances surrounding it are sad, but Ms. Earp is happily working hard on her new film, BBD. Right now, that is her priority.” Chrissy Nedley, the star’s agent, told us._

_When we asked the star’s feeling on the recent news of Champ Hardy and Stephanie Jones’s pregnancy, the agent had this to say:_

_“Waverly wishes them both the best in their future endeavors. The news came as a surprise. Due to the timing and the fact that Waverly and Champ were still together when Ms. Jones got pregnant was unfortunate but Waverly is happy for her former costars, despite their actions. Focusing on her new film and taking some time for herself has really been her goal.”_

_But, it seems her priorities and goals have changed if this morning is any indication. From the looks of things, the BBD lead is back on the market and clearly enjoying herself. The actress’s agent had no comment on this morning’s story, but we will update as soon as we get more information._

Waverly just stares at the article, rereading it over and over again. Nicole reads it once and steps away, mumbling an ‘idiots’ before going upstairs to shower and get ready for the day.

 

“You okay?” Chrissy asks once they are alone.

 

“Yeah, just a little… surprised.” Waverly admits. If she is being honest, she is less surprised about the article and more surprised about Nicole’s lack of reaction. “Are you going to release a statement?”

 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Chrissy says. “Your personal life is private and none of their business. But if you want me too, I can tell them Nicole is your bodyguard?”

 

“No, just let them squirm. They will probably figure it out eventually, if they haven’t already.” Waverly says, hugging Chrissy before going off to get ready as well.

 

* * *

 

“Waverly! Waverly! Over here!” One of the many paparazzi shouts as they all try and get as many shots of Waverly as possible. The flashes of their cameras are blinding and Waverly is having a hard time seeing where she is going. Luckily, Nicole is in front of her. The redhead is plowing a path to their waiting car, ignoring everyone except Waverly and using her body to shield the star as much as possible.

 

When Waverly had packed up to leave set that day, she hadn’t expected the crowd that had formed outside the studio.

 

Waverly has her hands foreword and tightly gripped onto the back of Nicole’s shirt. As they move forward, Waverly keeps as close to Nicole as possible and is practically nose to back by the time they reach the car.

 

Nicole opens the back door and helps Waverly in before closing the door and moving around to the driver’s seat. Nicole wastes no time getting out of there and they are on their way home soon enough.

 

“Shit. What the hell?” Waverly asks, indicating to the paparazzi they left behind.

 

Nicole sighs. “Chrissy texted me while you were getting changed. Something happened.”

 

“What?”

 

Nicole looks at Waverly in the rear view mirror for a moment before focusing her eyes back on the road. “Um. Champ. He released a statement this afternoon.”

 

“What did he say?” Waverly growls.

 

“He basically insinuated that you were also unfaithful during your relationship with him and that you are villainizing him to better your image. He also said you are doing this all to get his attention because you want him back.

 

Waverly laughs, honest to god, laughs out loud. “He is such an idiot!”

 

Nicole just shakes her head and drives, letting Waverly and Chrissy handle it.

 

* * *

 

When Champ shows up on set after a long day of shooting, Waverly is more than annoyed. Her scene partner was over an hour late to set and it seemed like everyone couldn’t remember their god-damn lines today. What should have been an eight hour shoot ended up taking well over fourteen hours. They were so behind, Nicole had to go home and get Waverly some necessities at one point. Safe to say, she was not happy to see him. “Champ. Leave me alone. You shouldn’t even be here.”

 

“Waverly, come on. You know you miss me.” He says, moving closer.

 

“No, I don’t actually.” She looks around for Nicole or at this point even Dolls, but finds she is alone with Champ. “Champ, you need to leave.”

 

“Waverly, don’t be like this. This game is fun and all, but it’s getting old.” Champ says, moving to grab her arm.

 

She slaps him across the face, but he just gets angry. “Bitch.” He grabs her and pushes her up against the wall.

 

He looks like he is about to swing his fist at her but, out of nowhere, Nicole grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. Taking him to the ground, Nicole kicks him hard in the ribs and moves to do it again except Waverly steps in and pushes Nicole away.

 

“Nic, enough!” Waverly shouts, placing herself between the two.

 

“What?!” Nicole asks in disbelief. “Waverly he just assaulted you and you are telling me to stop?!”

 

Champ chuckles and stands up, wincing slightly. “Yeah, she is dyke, so back up away from my girl.”

 

“She’s not your…!” Nicole starts, but is cut off.

 

“Nicole! Enough! Walk away!” Waverly shouts, glaring at her bodyguard.

 

“I am not leaving you with him.” Nicole says sternly, annoyed Waverly’s anger is directed at her.

 

“I can take care of myself! Go!”

 

“Waverly…”

 

“Go, Nicole! This is me ordering you as your employer! Go away!” Waverly shouts, pointing her finger towards her trailer.

 

Nicole just looks at her for a long moment, a hard look in her face. Then she sees Dolls coming over towards them and turns to walk away. Dolls comes to Waverly’s side, shooting daggers at Champ. “What’s going on? There a problem here?”

 

“No, Champ was just leaving.” Waverly says coldly. She turns to Champ. “Get out of here Champ and don’t come back. Next time you show up I will call the cops. Dolls will escort you out.”

 

Champ goes and Dolls follows him, but he is still worried about what was happening between Nicole and the actress.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck?!” Waverly yells as she slams her trailer door shut.

 

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’?! He was hurting you! What did you expect me to do?!” Nicole shouts back, but it is not even close to as loud as Waverly. “That shit head was going to hurt you, did hurt you! Clearly you have been dating too many shit heads because that isn’t how guys should treat women!”

 

“We aren’t dating Nicole! I can do what I want! I don’t need your protection! I can take care of myself! And, without beating the shit out of my ex-boyfriend!” Waverly yells.

 

“This is what you hire me to do Waverly! That is the job you pay me for!”

 

“No! I pay you to follow my orders! That is what I pay you for!” Waverly is fuming and is seeing red. The paparazzi, the headlines, the pressure of the movie, everything with Champ, it is all too much and it is boiling over. She knows they are wrong but can’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. “And if you can’t do that, what little I ask, then I think we are done!”

 

Nicole just looks at her for a long moment, clearly shocked but that shock is soon covered by anger. “Fine.” And that is the last thing Nicole says before leaving the trailer and slamming the trailer door behind her.

 

Waverly knows it was wrong and her reaction was uncalled for, but she was too in her head to see it at the time and now… “Shit.” She breathes out, letting her head fall into her hands.

 

* * *

 

When Waverly, Dolls and Wynonna arrive home, Chrissy is there and reading something with a frown on her face.

 

“Hey.” Wynonna greets as they enter.

 

Chrissy nods to her but her eyes zero in on Waverly immediately. “We need to talk.”

 

Waverly nods and walks outside to sit by the pool with Chrissy. “You want to tell me why Nicole sent me her letter of resignation ten minutes ago and told me to talk to you if I had any questions?”

 

“She what?” Waverly asks, feeling her stomach tie into a knot.

 

“She emailed me her letter of resignation, said she talked to Dolls and that she was taking the night off, that she would be back in the morning to pack her things, and that if I had any questions, I should ask you.” Chrissy says.

 

Waverly lets her head fall into her hands and sighs. “Chrissy, I made a big mistake.” Waverly then spends the next hour telling Chrissy everything that happened.

 

“Wave…” Chrissy says after the brunette is done, at a loss for words.

 

“Fuck, I just buggered this all up. As always.” Waverly says, shaking her head.

 

“No, hey. It’s okay. But Waverly, maybe you should talk with your therapist? Give her a call? Or better yet, call Nicole.”

 

Waverly shakes her head and stands. “I think I just need to be alone.” She doesn’t even look back at Chrissy before going inside and up to her room.

 

* * *

 

She stares at her phone and has been for almost an hour, as if doing so will make the phone call Nicole for her. Her contact is pulled up, it’s right there. Just one tap of the screen and it would call. She just can’t do it. She sighs in frustration and drops her phone back down on the bed. She must have accidentally tapped the screen though because her phone connects and begins ringing for Nicole’s cell. Waverly just stares at it almost afraid to move, but then she quickly grabs it and holds it to her ear, clutching it as if her life depends on it. It rings a few times before going to voicemail.

 

_You have reached the voicemailbox of Nicole Haught. Please leave your name, number and time you called and I will get back to you as soon as possible._

 

Nicole’s voice on the machine makes tears come to her eyes. The beep of the machine goes off, but she silently cries, still clutching the phone to her ear and unable to hang up.

 

When she finally does hang up, she looks down at her phone with red eyes and sees the notifications on her phone.

 

_Beth Gardner (10:34pm): Party at my place. Come._

 

Waverly’s first response is to just politely decline, but the ache in her heart makes her rethink that decision. She has had a bad day. A really shitty one actually. She deserves some fun.

 

_Waverly (10:38pm): I’ll be there._

 

* * *

 

Waverly leaves the house forty-five minutes later, having been delayed because she ended up fighting with Wynonna, Dolls and Chrissy about her going out.

 

“I am a grown ass woman and I can do what I want!” She had yelled at them.

 

“We just don’t think this is the best idea. You are going alone and you are not in a good headspace. Please Babygirl, at least take Dolls with you.” Wynonna had pleaded.

 

Waverly had stormed out, effectively ending the argument and had driven herself to Beth Gardner’s mansion. It was only a twenty minute drive and she got there as the party was in full swing. Within sixty seconds of walking through the door, Waverly has a drink put in her hand and is being led further into the party by Beth. She is seated on a couch, Beth by her side and leaning into her.

 

“So, Waverly.” Beth says with a flirty lilt to her voice. “I am glad you came. These parties are such a bore without some Earp fun, and I am not talking about Wynonna.”

 

Waverly swallows her drink roughly and takes a refill that is offered to her.

 

Beth chats her ear off most of the night, causing Waverly to drink more… and more… and more. She is almost to the point where she can’t get her eyes to focus. She leans back into the couch and feels an almost too hot body press against hers, but she is too far gone to care as she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Waverly does wake, the party is still happening but it is much more mellow. Almost everyone is sitting enjoying some type of high or passed out. Then she feels it, the thing that brought her out of her booze induced slumber. Someone is touching her. Rather, someone is lying next to her and has their hand caressing her breast. The overbearing perfume she can smell says it’s Beth and when Waverly turns her head, she indeed sees it is Beth who has her hand up Waverly’s shirt.

 

“Uh Beth… what are you doing?” Waverly asks, moving to sit up.

 

“Shhh. Waverly relax. Let yourself enjoy this. Shhh. I will make you feel great, I promise.” Beth whispers, words only slightly slurred.

 

“Um, I don’t know…” Waverly says, trying to clear her foggy head.

 

“Waverly, it is okay. Don’t worry about her. I promise I will make you feel better than she ever could.”

 

_Who is she talking about?_ Waverly thinks to herself. “Who?” She asks.

 

Beth smiles and moves up to kiss Waverly’s neck. “That’s the spirit.”

 

“No, Beth. I mean, who are you talking about?” Waverly says again, trying to ignore Beth’s hands on her body or her lips on her neck.

 

“Your bodyguard, silly. Trust me, one night with me will have you forgetting all about her.” Beth intones, licking up the column of Waverly’s neck.

 

_Shit. I guess I did more talking than I thought?_ Waverly muses before her brain catches up. _Nicole._ “Nicole!” Waverly jumps up a little too quickly but settles after a moment. “Uh, Beth, I got to go. Thanks for the party but I have someone to go find.”

 

“Waverly.” Beth whines, but she is too drunk to follow.

 

Walking is tough but Waverly does her best to keep her equilibrium. She has just stepped out the front door when her foot slips and she is falling. Internally, she waits for her body to hit the ground. But, it never comes.

 

Instead, a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her and keep her from hitting the ground. She turns her head to see who her savior is but she knew the moment she was in their arms. “Nicole.” She breathes out in a relieved sigh.

 

“Hey Waves.” Nicole whispers, tipping the woman up so she is back on her feet.

 

“I am so sorry.” Waverly says, turning and then promptly falling into Nicole’s arms again, but this time with her face buried into Nicole’s shoulder. She has tears in her eyes and her breathing is ragged as she tries to hold back sobs.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” Nicole says softly, wrapping her arms around Waverly tightly. “Let’s get you home okay.”

 

Waverly nods but she doesn’t trust herself to walk on her own. Sensing this, Nicole wraps one arm around Waverly and uses the other to grab her keys from her pocket.

 

Once they make it to the car and are both inside, Nicole drives them back to the Earp mansion. The car ride is mostly silent, except Waverly’s occasional sniffles. After a few minutes, Waverly speaks. “I am so sorry. I was a jerk.”

 

Nicole chuckles softly and nods her head. “Yeah, yeah you were. And I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt. But I was a jerk too, so I am sorry as well. And, I am sorry I missed your call.”

 

“I missed you. I-I thought you might not come back.” Waverly says softly.

 

“What can I say, I had a promise to keep. Plus, I will always be here to catch you when you fall, as long as you want me here.” Nicole jokes but turns to Waverly with a questioning look. “But that begs the question: do you still want me here?”

 

Waverly nods her head and tears continue to come down her face, but these are more relieved than sad. “Yes. Please.” After another moment of silence, Waverly speaks. “Hey Nic. How did you find me?”

 

“Well, I got out of my therapy session and saw I had a bunch of missed calls. One from you and over twenty from Chrissy, Dolls and Wynonna. Once I got in touch with them, I started searching some of the parties I was seeing on social media. I hit three house parties before the one you fell out of.” Nicole says, but she almost sounds amused by it before getting a concerned look on her face. “I was worried about you.”

 

Waverly feels guilt at Nicole’s words. She had thought Nicole had ignored her call on purpose. She reaches across the center and squeezes Nicole’s arm. “Sorry for worrying you.”

 

“It’s okay Waves. But I don’t think you should be apologizing to me for that. Your sister however…”

 

“Oh god.” Waverly groans, leaning back in the seat. “Shit, she is going to be pissed.”

 

“Yeah, she will be.” Nicole agrees. “But after that she will just be happy and relieved that you are safe.”

 

“I messed up so bad.”

 

“Well, get over it and get back on track.” Nicole says, but not unkindly. “We got your back Waves. Just… let us, okay?”

 

Waverly nods and Nicole gives a soft smile as they drive through the front gate of the property.

 

They get out and head for the door. “Oh! And Waves?” Nicole says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Dr. Blair will be here at eight am tomorrow… or I guess now it’s today, so you should go to bed once Wynonna is done chewing you out for the night’s events.” Nicole says with a smirk.

 

Waverly chuckles lightly and nods, hugging Nicole to her side as they walk through the doors.

 

* * *

 

Waverly, Nicole, Dolls and Wynonna are all finishing up dinner when they notice the reporters and paparazzi outside the restaurant window. Wynonna groans, Waverly just ignores them and Nicole and Dolls exchange glances.

 

“Will they ever just give up and get their own lives?” Wynonna grouses, taking a bigger than normal bite out of her salad.

 

“Probably not.” Dolls says, smirking just the slightest bit.

 

Waverly looks over to the window nervously. “They have been extra crazy since the whole thing happened at Beth’s.”

 

Waverly had read an article the next day about Champ showing up drunk to the party a little after Waverly left and causing a fight to break out. The gossip blogs had spread that the fight was over Waverly, but that wasn’t the truth. Apparently, Waverly wasn’t the only girl Beth had put the moves on and Champ was pissed because someone told him that Beth and Steph used to do it on the side while Champ was sleeping with Steph. Waverly would have thought he was at least a little justified, except for the fact that that was also the period of time where Champ was cheating on her with Steph.

 

“Hey.” Nicole says softly, breaking Waverly’s anxiety. She offers her hand under the table and Waverly takes it and squeezes it. Nicole squeezes it back and holds it comfortingly for the rest of the meal.

 

When they are ready to go, Wynonna stands next to Waverly and they link arms. On either side of them are their personal security. Once outside, the crowd pushes towards them, yelling questions and taking photos. Dolls and Nicole use their arms and the rest of their bodies to shield the Earps and walk alongside them until the actresses are in the SUV. Dolls gets behind the wheel and Nicole gets into the passenger seat before driving off and leaving the crowd behind them. This situation isn’t uncommon anymore, especially now that Waverly is out and about more. The press eventually figured out Nicole is her guard, but many outlets stand by the idea they are dating. Much to Waverly’s surprise, Nicole doesn’t seem bothered by it all and hardly mentions it at all.

 

* * *

 

“Steph had her baby this morning.” Chrissy says as she comes into the living room one evening.

 

Waverly looks up and actually smiles a little. “Boy or girl?”

 

“Boy. But… there were some complications. Steph was a drug user and continued to drink while she was pregnant. That is what the reports say at least. They also said Champ didn’t even show up to the hospital until well after the birth.” Chrissy says softly.

 

Waverly leans back into Nicole’s chest, a mixture of emotions running through her.

 

“How is the baby?” Nicole asks after a moment.

 

“Small. He is only 5.5 pounds. And, the doctors fear he might have some issues later on because of Steph’s choices. But, I heard Steph’s parents are adopting the baby. They will make sure he gets all the care and love he needs back in Montana. They are good, honest people. They will do right by him. Even said they will let Steph and Champ see him and be a part of his life.” Chrissy replies.

 

Nicole nods softly, her arms wrapped around Waverly from behind. “Well, he is alive and is going to live with people who love and care about him. That is what matters now. But I will be praying for him.”

 

“I didn’t know you are religious.” Chrissy asks.

 

“I’m not. But either way, praying for him won’t hurt. Just in case there is someone up there listening.” Nicole says.

 

Chrissy nods and takes a seat next to a sleeping Wynonna.

 

Nicole can practically hear Waverly’s mind working, trying to rectify and sort out all the feelings banging around inside her.

 

“Breathe.” Nicole says softly, resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder.

 

Releasing a deep breath, Waverly sags into Nicole. She never liked Steph and it didn’t get better when she found out about her costar sleeping with her boyfriend. And Champ… he doesn’t deserve her kindness. But even with that in mind, she would never wish what is happening on anyone, even them. No one deserves this, especially not that poor, innocent baby boy.

 

Nicole holds her a little tighter, as if having read her mind, and offers all the comfort she can to the youngest Earp.

 

* * *

 

They are on their normal morning walk, that has now transitioned into a jog, and both are talking animatedly about Waverly’s movie.

 

“I can’t believe we are almost done!” Waverly says, smiling wide. “Only three weeks left of principle shooting.”

 

“You should be really proud of yourself Waves, I know I am. You and Wynonna worked so hard on this movie.” Nicole praises, smiling over at the brunette.

 

“Thank you.” Waverly smiles wide.

 

They are almost to the coffee shop they normally go to when a guy in a hoodie with the hood on and sunglasses approaches them. Nicole’s instincts start up and she jogs a little closer to Waverly’s side. His hands are concealed in the front pocket of the hoodie so Nicole has to treat him as a potential threat. Her training kicks in and at the last second, she switches her position so she is in front of Waverly, pulling them both to a stop. Nicole has her hand on her gun but doesn’t draw it.

 

The man stops as well but doesn’t reveal his hands or show his face any more than before. He looks at Nicole and then tries to get a look at the woman behind her but Waverly is almost completely concealed by Nicole’s frame. “Freeze and show me your hands!” Nicole commands, staring him down. He lunges forward, pulling a kitchen knife when he shows his hands. Nicole charges at him too, deflecting the knife and tackling the man to the concrete ground. Waverly yells into her phone, which she had dialed 9-1-1 as soon as Nicole had stopped her and she had noticed Nicole’s defensive stance. The guy tries to stab at Nicole again, but she has him pinned and simply smashes his hand and wrist into the ground until there is a crack and the knife falls away and skids across the cement. Nicole blocks his attempts to fight and punches him repeatedly, until his nose looks broken and he is no longer fighting back. She flips him over and pulls a zip tie from her pocket, tightening them around his wrists. She stands up and takes a step back from him, wiping at the drop of blood coming from a small split on her lip.

 

Waverly immediately comes over to her, still on the phone with 9-1-1 but not paying attention to the phone. “Are you okay?!” She immediately looks Nicole over almost frantically for injuries before grabbing her in for a tight hug. Nicole reciprocates immediately, resting her chin on the top of Waverly’s head and holding her tight.

 

Nicole feels, more than hears, Waverly take a deep breath and sigh in relief. She isn’t aware of it, but she did the exact same thing the moment Waverly was in her arms.

 

The cops show up and take the man into custody while another officer escorts Waverly and Nicole over to the cop car to get their statements. The small crowd that had gathered around the incident dissipates, but Nicole guesses the damage has been done. She wouldn’t be surprised if thousands of photos were taken.

 

“Waverly never pulls away from Nicole and Nicole won’t complain. Knowing Waverly is safest with her, she objects when the officer wants to separate them. He caves and allows them to take their statements together.

 

“Why did you suspect the man was dangerous? There are plenty of people running about on the strand today.” The officer asks.

 

“He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, with the hood up, in sunglasses and had his hands concealed. It is 95 degrees out today, no one is in a hoodie in this heat. He was also trying to mask his identity and his hands were concealed as well. I got a bad feeling and my training kicked in.” Nicole responds, holding Waverly just as close. She leans her head down to Waverly and softly whispers to her. “Hey, we need to let Dolls know what happened. You want to send him a text and tell him we are on our way home as soon as we are done here?”

 

Waverly nods and texts Dolls but doesn’t move from Nicole’s embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

When they get home, Dolls, Wynonna and Chrissy are all waiting for them in the driveway. Wynonna immediately runs over and pulls Waverly into a bone crushing hug, relief washing over her. Waverly had said she was fine, but Wynonna needed to see for herself.

 

Dolls and Chrissy walk over both assessing Waverly quickly. Dolls leads a silent Nicole into the house and through the first floor until they get to the living room. It is there that he has a first aid kit set up. Nicole sits and allows Dolls to clean and treat her cut knuckles. Waverly is sitting at her side, leaning into the strength of Nicole’s body and watching carefully as Dolls works. Once he is done, he looks to Nicole. “Okay?”

 

Nicole nods and leans back on the couch, Waverly following suit and ducking under the redhead’s arms so she can rest her head on Nicole’s chest.

 

Dolls returns with Wynonna and Chrissy and listens to Nicole and Waverly retell their story for the second time. After the are through, Wynonna stands bolt upright and walks a few feet over to Nicole before pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you.” She whispers for Nicole’s ears only.

 

Nicole nods and releases the elder Earp, allowing Waverly to burrow back in as soon as she is laying back once again.

 

Waverly has never been clingy, she really hasn’t. Quite the opposite actually. But something snapped today when she saw Nicole risking her own life to save her own. She knows it is her job and it is what she is trained to do, but there is something more to it, she can feel it. That night, she can’t sleep, she tosses and turns for several hours before she begins pacing back and forth. Soon, Nicole comes in looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t sleep. I think it is just the anxiety of the day.” Waverly says softly, regretful that she woke the redhead up. “Sorry I woke you.”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. Come here.” Nicole says, enveloping Waverly in a hug. “You’re safe. I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you.”

 

Waverly doesn’t voice that her anxiety also has to do with Nicole getting hurt, but she definitely feels it deep down. But one touch and she feels her body relax into the embrace.

 

“Um, I have a request. But you don’t have to say yes. I just…” Waverly trails off.

 

“What Waves? You know you can ask me anything.” Nicole prods softly, running a comforting hand up and down Waverly’s back.

 

“Um, will you… sleep in here tonight… with me?”

 

Nicole holds her just as tight, but it is clear she is contemplating something. After a moment of silence, Waverly is about to drop it but she feels Nicole nod. “Yeah Waves, whatever you need.”

 

Waverly takes Nicole by the hand and they both slide into her bed, both on their respective sides. Even though they aren’t touching, Waverly feels the redhead’s presence and it calms her, makes her feel secure. Not only because she is safe by the redhead’s side, but she also knows Nicole is okay when they are close. It eases her anxiety so well that she is asleep within a minute.

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up and finds herself on top of Nicole. _How the tables have turned_. She chuckles to herself. A soft hand brushing her back signals that Nicole is awake and she looks up into beautiful brown eyes looking back at her.

 

“Morning.” Nicole greets softly.

 

“Morning. How long have you been up?” Waverly asks, not moving to get off Nicole.

 

“About an hour, I didn’t want to wake you though.” Nicole responds. “But, we got to get going with the day. Um… did you want to go for our morning routine or skip it? We could just get coffee on the way to set and take a day off on the jog?”

 

“Yeah, I would like to skip that today. I want to start up again Monday, but a day or two off wouldn’t be the worst.” Waverly agrees.

 

* * *

 

They are both ready to go to set when they walk downstairs to find Chrissy standing at the door. She hands Waverly her tablet and then hands it to Nicole when she is done.

 

_Attempted Assault on Action Star_

_Yesterday morning, BBD star Waverly Earp and her personal security were attacked while out for a morning jog. At approximately eight am, an unidentified assailant posing as a jogger attempted to stab the action star with a large kitchen knife. Luckily, the star’s security disarmed and detained the assailant before any harm could be done to the actress. Nicole Haught, a military veteran, showed great heroics and kept the suspect incapacitated until police arrived. Photos below show Haught comforting a clearly frightened Earp while waiting for police. The pair continued to stay embraced until police cleared the scene and allowed them to leave. Another shot taken by E News shows the actress turning into the redhead while giving testimony to police. Photos like these and more from the scene continue to spark speculation regarding the relationship between the actress and her security guard._

_Us here at Hollywood Spotlight News are just grateful no one was seriously injured in the attempted attack._

_Police are not releasing the name of the assailant at this time but did tell the press that the man confessed to the crime. He told police he wanted to kill the young actress after she failed to reciprocate his obsession with her._

_A representative for the BBD film confirmed that the man in custody had sent fan mail to the twenty-three-year-old actress many times since the beginning of production but also added that the actress was not aware of his messages due to their obsessive and dangerous warning signs._

_We will bring you more on this story as it comes._

 

Waverly sighs and Nicole just nods before leaving the house.

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up screaming. Rather, she wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat. Nicole comes running in, gun drawn and looking for the threat causing Waverly to be so frightened. When none appears, she lowers the gun and goes to a shaking Waverly’s side. Clicking the safety on and placing the weapon on the bedside table, Nicole holds out a tentative hand. Waverly is clearly shaken and she doesn’t want to overstep. Waverly immediately grabs the woman’s hand and pulls the redhead to her. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly, trying to calm the shaking that is plaguing Waverly’s entire body. She runs her fingers through sweat dampened hair and whispers sweet and calming words until Waverly begins to relax.

 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly whispers.

 

“Don’t apologize.” Nicole replies. “Never apologize for something like this. Not with me. I got you Waves. You’re okay. Shhh.”

 

And, from that night on, Nicole sleeps in Waverly’s bed every night. And, from that night on, the nightmares begin to decrease and fade, giving way to blissful sleep wrapped in the arms of the woman at her side.

 

* * *

 

Waverly walks into her trailer exhausted. It was an extra-long day on set today and she just wants to fall over and sleep. Instead, she falls onto the couch face down and buries her face in a pillow. Nicole smiles at her, looking up from her computer.

 

“Hey. How did it go?” Nicole asks.

 

Waverly grunts into a pillow on the couch and sighs.

 

Nicole just laughs and closes her laptop before moving to the couch. “What can I get you? Water? Food? Advil? All of the above?”

 

Waverly smiles slightly and sits up to look at Nicole. The exhaustion she feels is so strange. It goes beyond the physical exhaustion from work. Life… It’s just exhausting.

 

Reading Waverly perfectly, as always, Nicole opens her arms up to the other woman.

 

Waverly immediately falls into the redhead and snuggles into her warmth, allowing her calming presence to ground her. “Thank you.” She whispers. “You always know the right things to say or do.”

 

“Not true. But I am glad I was right in this moment.” Nicole replies, holding Waverly close and trying to ease the tenseness in Waverly’s muscles.

 

The exhaustion, the feelings. Waverly places them all at once in that moment. Nicole. Something just snaps and she needs to know. She can’t stop thinking about it and it is driving her crazy.

 

“Nicole, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.” Nicole responds casually, still holding on to Waverly.

 

“What do you think of me?”

 

The question obviously throws Nicole, who loosens her grip slightly. “Um… could you be more specific?” She lets out a deep breath. “Waves, what’s going on?”

 

Before she can even think about her next thought, Waverly’s lips are on hers and small hands are pressing against her shoulders. Her back hits the couch and Waverly is on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing her with a hunger and passion she has never felt before.

 

It takes Nicole several seconds, but god are those seconds amazing. But then reality hits her and she lightly pushes Waverly up enough to disconnect their lips. “Waves.” She breathes out breathlessly. “What are we doing here?”

 

Waverly pulls away from Nicole’s body but keeps hold of one of her hands. “I like you. A lot. And I have a feeling you like me too.” She rambles, unable to stop the nervous flexing of her free hand on Nicole’s thigh.  “And… I want to try and make this work.” She says motioning between the two of them.

 

“Waves…”

 

“Please just hear me out.” Waverly rushes out. “I am completely drug free and have been for over six months and I cut down on drinking. And I know what you are going to say but I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me. I want to be better and healthier and I want you. And I am working and trying so hard. So please, just…”

 

Waverly doesn’t finish her sentence because Nicole’s lips are back on hers and she is being pulled down to straddle the redhead. Smiling into the kiss, Waverly gets lost in the feeling. It is unlike any other kiss she has ever had. The heat, the fire it evokes, is intense and makes Waverly feel alive and free and makes her feel like she is… home. The kiss begins to intensify and Waverly pulls away, standing up quickly.

 

Nicole looks as if she is about to apologize but stops when she sees Waverly walk over to her trailer door and lock it before returning.

 

No more words are exchanged, none are needed. Waverly climbs back into Nicole’s lap and kisses her slowly, allowing her tongue to graze Nicole’s lower lip in the process. Feeling the redhead open up for her, Waverly takes advantage while also twisting them around so they are laying on the couch. Nicole’s hands slide up Waverly’s toned legs and settle near her upper thighs. Getting a nod from Waverly, Nicole lets her hands run higher to Waverly’s ass as Waverly’s tongue and her own work in unison.

 

Nicole is aware that Waverly is unbuttoning her shirt, but all she can really focus on is Waverly’s lips on hers and how amazing it feels. Unfortunately, the moment is ruined when Waverly’s phone starts ringing with Wynonna’s personalized ringtone.

 

“Dammit!” Waverly grouses, letting her head fall to Nicole’s bare shoulder. After a deep breath, Waverly stands and grabs her phone. “What?” Waverly bites out harshly as she answers.

 

“Woah Babygirl! You okay?” Wynonna asks from the other end of the call.

 

Running her hand through her hair and sighing, “Yeah Nonna. What’s up?”

 

“Okay… well, I just wanted to see if you are ready to go? I got some stuff to do at home.”

 

“Yeah Nonna. We will meet you at the car in ten.” Waverly says before hanging up. She turns to look at Nicole and laughs when she sees the redhead covering her face with a pillow. “You okay there Haught?” Waverly teases, walking back over and lifting the pillow.

 

“I need a cold shower now.” Nicole says, only half joking. “And, we really need to talk about this.”

 

Waverly smiles and leans down to kiss her. “How about we talk when we get home and then you can take a hot shower… with me?”

 

“I could be persuaded to indulge in that plan.” Nicole says with a dimpled smile.

 

* * *

 

“So, what does this mean Waverly?” Nicole asks, sitting down on Waverly’s bed.

 

“I like you. I want to be with you… if you will have me.” Waverly says, throwing caution and fear to the wind. “And unless you are an amazing actor, that kiss told me you want me too.”

 

“But are we dating? Is this something we would go public with?”

 

“Do you want to date me?” Waverly asks. “Do you want to go public?”

 

Nicole smiles and kisses Waverly softly. “The public already thought we were dating when we weren’t so I actually don’t think that part matters, and you know I want to date you…”

 

“But…” Waverly says, knowing it is coming.

 

“But, I need to know you are all in. I can’t do casual with you. I have been hurt in the past Waves. And although I know bringing past issues from other relationships into a new one is bad, it is simply the truth. I can’t come in second anymore, not in this. But I also understand if you can’t do that for me. It is a lot to ask and I understand that. I won’t think any less of you for it.”

 

“I understand, but I want you. I am done with drugs and douchebags and all the other stupid shit I was doing. I just want to do my job, live my life and be with you. Does that sound good to you?” Waverly asks, straddling Nicole’s hips.

 

“Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Dolls, Wynonna and Chrissy were not surprised when the pair told them of their new relationship. Wynonna even went as far as to say, “It’s about fucking time.”

 

What the new couple wasn’t prepared for was the public. Many assumed they were dating prior to this, but someone got a picture of them kissing goodbye on set one morning and it broke the internet. Waverly figures the confirmation just amplified the talk they were getting before, when it was just speculation.

 

She can’t go on twitter without seeing a photo of them together and seeing their new ship name.

 

“Wayhaught?” Nicole asks through a bite of her burger.

 

“It’s a combination of both of our names. They are shipping us, we are a ship.” Waverly confirms, showing Nicole her twitter feed.

 

Nicole chuckles and returns her focus to her food. “So, are you excited to wrap this week? I know you have really enjoyed working on this film.” Nicole asks, changing the subject.

 

“Honestly, this movie is amazing and I am a little sad it is over. But I decided to take a few months off after to recuperate before my next project so I am excited about that.” Waverly answers. She feels a ball of nervous energy form in her stomach as she looks at Nicole. “Um, hey… I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Yeah, baby. What’s up?” Nicole asks casually, running her fingers over Waverly’s hand on the table.

 

“So, um, this week we are filming the last three scenes and… one of them has a screen kiss and a… sex scene.” Waverly stutters out nervously, studying Nicole’s face for her reaction.

 

Nicole stops eating and puts the burger down on her plate, choosing her words carefully. “Okay, thanks for letting me know. Look Waves, if you are worried about me being upset about that type of stuff, don’t be. That’s your job, I understand that.”

 

Waverly lets out a deep sigh of relief and moves to sit in Nicole’s lap. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” Nicole breathes out with a smile before connecting their lips. “I trust you. I know what we are and I am secure in that knowledge.”

 

Waverly beams and kisses her softly. “I just feel weird about it, I guess. It isn’t even close to my first screen kiss, but it just feels… different.” Debating the request in her head, she decides to ask. “Hey, I know it is a lot to ask and it is probably not what you want to do but, will you come to set with me that day?”

 

“I always come to set with you.” Nicole says, not really understanding the request.

 

“No, I mean, like… _on_ the set. Not just in my trailer. You don’t have to, I know it will probably suck for you. But, it might make me feel less worried about it. I know you are okay with it, but if I don’t have you there reassuring me, I fear I will let my own head get to me.”

 

Nicole looks into Waverly’s eyes and uses her thumb to rub the brunette’s cheek. “Of course, Waverly. Whatever you want, whatever you need.”

 

* * *

****

Walking on to set hand in hand with Nicole is a little reassuring. Perry, her scene partner, is a great guy and she knows he will be as respectful as he always is. But there is only so much he can do. But having Nicole there helps and Waverly is so grateful to have such an understanding girlfriend. She has Nicole sit in her chair after she goes through hair and makeup and it is from there that Nicole watches the scenes being shot.

 

Waverly and Wynonna are in the beginning of the scene, sitting in Ava’s, Waverly’s character’s, bedroom. Their scene is basically a conversation about how the mission is over and that means that Marshal Trent Avery, Perry’s character and Ava’s love interest, needs to move on to his next assignment.

 

“I love him Jess.” Waverly says. “He makes this world of pain and fear and loss feel… okay. I feel like I am able to shut out the ugliness of the world when I am with him.”

 

“But this is what we do and it is what he does. You know he couldn’t stay even if he wanted to and neither can you. I am sorry Ava. I really am. But this is the life we chose.” Wynonna says back.

 

“And what if this job is no longer enough for me? What if I need him?” Waverly asks.

 

Wynonna moves and grabs Waverly by the shoulders. “You, Deputy Marshal Ava Bronco, are not defined by any man. You are you and that has to be enough. You can’t let your happiness be dependent on someone else. Not in this line of work.” Wynonna hugs her and sighs. “We have a flight to catch in the morning, get your affairs in order and get some rest.”

 

There is a knock and Perry enters the scene. Wynonna looks at him and then back to Waverly. “I will leave you two to it.” She comes to a stop next to Perry and they shake hands. “Nice working with you Marshal Avery.”

 

“Likewise, Deputy Marshal Cover.” Perry says before Wynonna leaves the scene.

 

As the scene continues, Wynonna moves to sit next to Nicole and watch the rest of the scene.

 

Perry slowly walks towards Waverly, reaching out a hand to her which she takes, pulling themselves together. Perry leans down and kisses Waverly. It is slow but deep and meaningful and Waverly and Perry play it so well.

 

As they part Waverly breathlessly asks, “When do you leave?”

 

“In the morning.” Perry says.

 

“So, we have tonight, then.” Waverly surmises.

 

“Tonight.” Perry whispers back, pulling back down to continue the kiss.

 

Nicole, Wynonna and the limited crew all watch as Perry and Waverly make out heavily, stripping shirts and falling on to the bed. A skirt and a pair of pants are soon removed as well and both are only in their undergarments. Perry pulls the bed covers over them and then continues to make out and whisper heartfelt lines. A black bra, a pair of panties and the boxers are all taken off under the covers and thrown out of frame. Then Waverly delivers a line professing her love for Trent and Trent reciprocates it. That’s when Perry and Waverly begin to move, simulating sex and thrusting under the sheets.

 

“Cut!” Director Holliday calls. “Alright, reset! Let’s do it again!”

 

Wynonna stands and pats Nicole’s knee before going back on to the scene block and getting into position while the crew adjusts camera angles and places everything back to their start positions. Waverly and Perry are both redressed by members of the wardrobe department and have their makeup touched up.

 

“Alright, this ones Mr. Perry’s coverage. Sound! Lights! And… action!” He calls.

 

And the scene repeats, over and over again, five times, until Doc Holliday, the director, is satisfied with the shots.

 

Then they flow right into the next scene.  It is just Waverly and Perry in this one. It is supposed to be the morning after. Both are in bed, shirtless and with implied nudity. Waverly’s entire bare back is visible, the sheets pooling just above her butt. One bare leg is sticking out from the covers, exposing everything from her upper thigh to her toes. A tech has to go over a few times to reposition the sheets for the angles, but that is quick and they quickly start shooting. Perry and Waverly are pretending to be asleep, and then Waverly wakes up. She looks at the implied naked man to her side and smiles sadly for the camera before quietly getting out of bed. The camera moves down to her legs and then pans up when she puts on a black pair of panties, and black bra with a white button up shirt. For a moment, the shirt isn’t buttoned and the camera gets a good shot of Waverly’s front, cleavage, abs and toned legs on display. Then the brunette gets dressed and gathers her things. She walks over to a still sleeping man and kisses his lips softly before leaving the room with her things.

 

“Cut!” Doc yells, seeming pleased. He walks over to Waverly and smiles. “That was mighty fine acting there Ms. Waverly. I think we just need to do it once more for the B shot and safety and then we will be done with this one.”

 

Waverly nods and begins undressing once again, climbing into the bed in a pair of skin colored panties and a nude, strapless bra that makes her look completely naked from behind. Techs come in and reset the scene and Waverly takes the time to look over at Nicole a little worriedly. What she finds melts her heart a little. Perry is in the seat next to her getting his makeup touched up, joking around with her while Wynonna sits on Nicole’s other side and eats a donut.  She expects to see jealousy or hurt but all she sees is the calm Nicole brings to every situation. She smiles, falling a little more in love with the woman, even if she hasn’t said that to her yet.

 

Nicole’s eyes fall to hers and she feels a blush on her cheeks. Nicole gives her an encouraging smile and Waverly feels herself relax a bit. Doc calls for them to reset and gives Waverly another smile and a small nod before Waverly’s attention is diverted by the crew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! So, this was supposed to update DAYS ago. I had it scheduled to auto upload on Saturday. Unfortunately... it didn't work. Thank you, Kara, for messaging me to let me know. Hope everyone is having a great week! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Trigger warning: Violence and homophobic language.

Walking back to her trailer in a robe and with Nicole by her side, Waverly is happy. Sex scenes are always a little weird and the implied nudity is definitely something to get used to, but her performance was one of her best and she knows it. In previous films, she was either acting in those scenes with Champ, or she was with someone else but Champ was pissed about it. She remembers the first time she had a sex scene with someone besides Champ. They had been dating about a year and it was with an actor named Kyle York. He and Champ were drinking buddies, so Kyle wouldn’t do anything inappropriate, but it didn’t matter. Champ was pissed and angry and even went as far as to show up on set, unannounced, and slobber all over Waverly every second the camera wasn’t on. But, what was worse was when they had a sex scene together. Apparently, Champ didn’t think it mattered if it was fake considering they were already dating. He even suggested to the director that Waverly should actually be naked.

 

Thank god for Doc Holliday because he nixed that idea before Champ had even finished his sentence. But that didn’t stop Champ from grinding into her more than necessary during the scene and coming out of the scene with a boner. Of course, once they were back at the trailers, Champ made Waverly take care of the problem for him.

 

Waverly shudders and tries to rid herself of those thoughts. She looks up to see Nicole silently looking at her with concern filled eyes.

 

“Where did you go?” Nicole asks softly, rubbing her thumb across Waverly’s cheek.

 

“Nowhere good.” Waverly answers honestly. She leans into Nicole and sighs when Nicole wraps her arms around her firmly. “But I am happy to be back here in the present. Nothing else matters.”

 

Nicole nods, but says nothing, leading them over to Waverly’s trailer so she can shower and then go home.

 

* * *

 

Laying on the couch, her head in Nicole’s lap while the redhead plays with her hair, Waverly can’t think of a more perfect moment. She turns her head to look at Nicole and happily accepts a kiss when the taller woman leans down.

 

“How are you doing Waves?” Nicole asks once they separate, resuming her earlier task on Waverly’s hair.

 

Waverly sighs and relaxes into Nicole’s touch. “Good. I mean, I am exhausted. But I am good.

 

“Are you happy?” Nicole asks, her voice changing in pitch just the slightest bit.

 

“You mean with the movie?” Waverly asks for clarification.

 

“I mean with life in general? Are you happy?”

 

Waverly takes a moment to think about her answer before speaking. “I am. I really am. I think it is hard sometimes, because I feel like I don’t deserve it or I get pulled under by the bad memories of the past. But, I am. I am happy. It feels strange, it has been so long since I was happy and I have never been _this_ happy before in my life.” She smiles and kisses Nicole’s leg. “Are you happy?”

 

Nicole chuckles lightly. “Yes Baby. I am happy.”

 

“Why did you ask me that?” Curiosity getting the better of her.

 

“Just wanted to check in.” Nicole replies.

 

Waverly smiles wider. “Thank you.”

 

“You never have to thank me for that Waves. It is just what people do when they love and care for you.”

 

“You love me?” Waverly asks, freezing at the word.

 

“I do.” Nicole says as if it is obvious, and maybe it is.

 

Waverly turns on to her back so she is looking at Nicole’s face. “Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You don’t think it is weird that the feelings are so strong after only being together for a short amount of time?” Waverly asks.

 

Nicole laughs and smiles. “Waverly, I have resigned myself to the fact that I fell for you long before we started dating. And I don’t think time has anything to do with it though. I don’t think there is a timeline that people should follow in life. I have always believed that you should just do everything at your own pace, no matter how fast or slow that may be.”

 

“I love you too, you know that?” Waverly asks. That’s the thing about Nicole that she loves so much. She is so fearless. She lays her heart open for Waverly, says those words that mean so much, but also doesn’t expect Waverly to say them back. That is just one of many things that makes her fall more and more in love with Nicole Haught each day that passes.

 

Nicole looks at her and there is a new emotion in her eyes, one Waverly has never seen there before. “Yeah.” She breathes out, leaning back down to kiss Waverly.

 

* * *

 

“Here.” Dolls says as he walks up and hands Nicole a beer. They are hanging out in the backyard and enjoying an evening together. The Earps are doing a night shoot tonight and let both of their body guards have the night off. This being a rarity, both decided a quiet night at home would be nice.

 

“Thanks.” Nicole says as she accepts the beer.

 

“How’s it going?” He asks her, motioning to the tablet in Nicole’s lap.

 

“Nothing new. Hardy is still leaving her messages and calling her 24/7, but nothing besides that.” Nicole explains as she shows him the threat report she was reading.

 

“Champ Hardy is an entitled brat.” Dolls says, looking at the screen. “He has called her over 100 times in the last week and sent almost as many messages?”

 

“Yeah. I had to call Waverly’s carrier to get him blocked from her phone and have anything he tries to send her sent to me so I can document it. I just… I think I am going to talk to Waves about getting a restraining order. This is bad and although he doesn’t seem dangerous at this point… most predators aren’t until they are.”

 

“That might be a good idea.” Dolls agrees. “I have known the dude for years now because of the Earps, but… he is just a sad sack. I don’t see him as a violent threat yet. But the restraining order is definitely warranted at this point. Want me to get it started?”

 

“Nah, I got it. I have to go see Waverly’s lawyers tomorrow anyways so I will bring it up to them when I go to their office.”

 

“Why are you meeting with them?” He asks.

 

“I want to change my next of kin and power of attorney statutes.” Nicole replies. “I realized a few days ago that they still have Shae listed and that needs to change. I want to put Waves down, but I want to discuss it with her legal counsel first. Just in case.”

 

Dolls nods and continues to read the report. “Let me know if you need any help.”

 

“10-4”

 

* * *

 

It’s the last day of filming and everyone is a mixture of sad, yet excited. After the final scene is shot, Waverly and Wynonna are both in tears, hugging one another. After quick hugs and more tears, everyone begins to disperse. Waverly immediately runs over and jumps into Nicole’s arms, kissing her soundly as the redhead catches her with ease.

 

“I am so proud of you.” Nicole says, breaking the kiss to look at Waverly properly.

 

“Thank you.” Waverly beams. She turns around and sees her sister locking lips with their director, causing her to laugh.

 

They kiss once more before Wynonna stands on a prop car and yells, “Wrap party at our house tonight! Be there Losers!”

 

* * *

 

The party is big. There is about a hundred people at the Earp mansion and everyone seems to be having a good time. The downstairs bar and the one by the pool are both stocked with tons of booze and Wynonna hired bartenders and servers for the night. There are also poker and blackjack tables in one of the rooms and there is music blaring from every speaker on the first floor. Because of the size of the event, Nicole and Dolls enlisted some extra manpower. Along with some of the other actors’ personal security, there are five other security guards posted around the property to make sure everything runs smoothly.

 

Making her rounds, Nicole passes through the kitchen and the living room, only getting pulled into a few conversations by people curious about her relationship with Waverly. She is just about to return to her post at the front door when small yet strong arms wrap around her from behind and a face presses in between her shoulder blades.

 

“Hi!” She shouts over the music. “Are you having fun?!” She turns around to face the shorter woman.

 

“Yes!” Waverly replies, smiling at her before pulling her down for a deep kiss.

 

Before anything more can happen, Nicole’s radio crackles to life.

 

“Haught. I think I just saw someone hop the fence. Can’t be sure because of the dark, but I can’t leave my post to check. You mind?” One of the guards asks.

 

“On it.” Nicole replies, kissing Waverly before weaving through the crowd and towards the door.

 

* * *

 

Walking out the side door, Nicole doesn’t see anything unusual. That is, until she sees Champ Hardy trying to get in through the front door. Unfortunately, he is not on the list and the guards won’t let him through.

 

“Hardy. Get off this property before I call the cops and have you dragged out of here in cuffs.” Nicole says as she approaches. “You are trespassing.”

 

“You!” Champ growls, turning to her. “You ruined everything!”

 

“Champ. Calm down. Now. Go home.” Nicole commands in her authoritative voice.

 

“She’s mine! You can’t have her dyke! Waverly Earp is mine and if I can’t have her, neither can some dyke! Where is she?! Bring her here!” With that, he pulls a gun and points it at Nicole.

 

“Champ, don’t do this. You got a baby and a life ahead of you. Don’t ruin it by doing something stupid. I can’t let you hurt her Champ. I won’t allow it.” Nicole says, holding one hand up in a placating manner.

 

“You don’t get it! Do you?! You ruined my life! The baby doesn’t matter! My life is over and it is your fault! This is all your fault! You stole my girl and ruined my name! You took everything from me! And now, I am going to take everything from you!”

 

“Waverly isn’t yours or mine Champ. She doesn’t belong to anyone. And I didn’t create that baby, make Waverly break up with you or do any of the other things you blame me for. But I am sorry you aren’t in a good place. Let me help you. Don’t do what you are thinking of doing because that really will ruin your life.”

 

Champ looks at her and sneers. “With you gone, she will come back to me! She is mine!” Nicole feels it and sees the flash before she hears it. She almost doesn’t believe it but then another hits her and then another. It almost doesn’t feel real, but there is no mistake once she hits the ground. She hears screams and yelling but she can’t move, she can’t even breathe. It almost feels like pressure, but there is a buzz to it that Nicole recognizes. Unfortunately, the memories are from her time in the service and the results were unfavorable for all parties involved. She hears two more shots and then there is a pause. It is almost deafeningly quiet. It’s like she is under water. Then another shot goes off, but the sound is different. In the back of Nicole’s head, she concludes that the last shot was fired by a gun of a different caliber. Then she feels more pressure on her chest and something holding her cheeks.

 

It’s soft and she can just about conclude it is a hand on her face. Sound begins to come back to her and the first thing she registers is screaming. Lots of screaming. But there is one voice in particular that pulls at something deep inside her. Waverly. Waverly is screaming and Waverly’s hand is on her cheek. But she can’t see anything. The world is white and it is blinding.

 

Rougher, heavier, bigger hands are on her chest, pressing in a spot that causes the pain to surface. There is also pressure on her shoulder, but it hurts less. It burns.

 

Waverly is yelling at her, but she can’t understand. All she can grasp is that Waverly is with her and that is all she needs. With that thought, the world of white fades into black.

 

* * *

 

Waverly has a bad feeling. She can’t really put her finger on it, but something just doesn’t feel right. She goes outside in search of Nicole, grabbing Dolls on the way there. When they get outside, Waverly freezes in fear. Champ is standing there, holding a gun on Nicole and looks pissed.

 

Before she or Dolls can even react, Champ fires. Not once, not twice, but three times. Dolls immediately tries to drag her back inside while he draws his gun. Unfortunately, she is having none of it and runs out, screaming at Champ to stop as he starts to walk towards Nicole’s prone form. She runs and skids to a stop in front of him, trying to block his access to the redhead.

 

“Champ!” Waverly yells, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Move Waverly!” Champ yells, not stopping. “With her gone, we will be together again! Let me do this! Stupid bitch needs to go!”

 

“Champ! No! I love her! Please, don’t do this! I need to get her to a hospital!” Waverly pleads, unmoving from her place guarding Nicole.

 

“You what?! No!” Champ exclaims. “You can’t love her!”

 

“I do love her Champ and if you ever cared for or even loved me, you will want me to be happy. Please, stop!”

 

“Waverly, if I can’t have you, no one else can either.”

 

Waverly anticipates the move, knowing it was a possibility the moment she stepped in between him and Nicole.

 

She moves for the gun, ducking under its line of sight and using a maneuver Nicole had taught her to twist the gun from his grip. Before it is in her possession, Champ gets a shot off but it is straight up in the air.

 

Waverly turns the gun on him and fires once, sending him staggering back. It hit him in the shoulder and is probably not life threatening. Then another shot goes off, but it is Dolls who shoots and that shot sends Champ to the ground. It is another flesh wound, but it is enough to incapacitate him until Dolls can run over with the other guards and detain him. Waverly drops the gun and runs the few feet to Nicole, crouching at her side and holding pressure to a bleeding wound on her chest with one hand and using the other to caress Nicole’s cold cheek.

 

“Nicole! Baby! Wake up! You gotta stay with me! NICOLE!” Waverly screams, trying to rouse the redhead but to no avail.

 

Dolls is at her other side in seconds, pushing her hand from Nicole’s chest so he can use both of his to hold pressure. Chrissy is close behind him and uses a rag someone hands her to press at the wound on Nicole’s shoulder. Wynonna is there too, checking Waverly over before turning her focus to Nicole. “Dolls, what do I do?!”

 

“Earp! Get towels, rags and anything else that will help stop the bleeding!” Dolls commands, telling two guards to do the same.

 

“Dolls! We need to get her to a hospital!” Waverly yells frantically, getting more scared by the minute as Nicole continues to lay there unresponsive.

 

“Ambulance is on its way Waverly! Just try and breathe, okay? When you can, check the area around her heart for a wound. There’s no blood from what I can tell but there is so much here… just look.” Dolls commands as calmly as he can.

 

Waverly pulls at Nicole’s shirt and sees the vest she is wearing. Imbedded in the material covering her heart, a squished up and mangled bullet.

 

Letting out a breath, Waverly relays the information to Dolls.

 

The ambulance shows up seconds later, but it feels like years to Waverly. They don’t allow her to ride along but tell them that they are taking her to Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. Dolls quickly talks to the cops on scene before leaving Chrissy to deal with the few remaining partygoers and the police. He then gets the Earps into the SUV and drives to try and catch up with the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected. Life has been crazy hahaha. Lots of time jumps in this chapter! Thanks for reading!

After hours of waiting and having to change into clothes Chrissy brought them all, the group is finally being led to Nicole’s hospital room. The surgery took a few hours, but the doctors are confident she will recover just fine. Luckily, the first bullet was absorbed by the vest. The other two hit lower and the only significant damage was a punctured lung. The surgeon said that the repair went perfectly and she expects Nicole to make a full recovery barring any infection.

 

Walking into Nicole’s room, Waverly is struck by how small and pale she looks. It brings her to tears for what feels like the hundredth time since she walked out to see Champ pointing a gun at her girlfriend. Speaking of Champ, they were also informed that his wounds were treated and didn’t require surgery. The police had picked him up and taken him away as soon as they were done dressing his wounds.

 

Taking a seat at Nicole’s side, Waverly gently takes the redheads hand into her own and covers it with her other hand. The tears are stinging and her heart physically hurts. The doctor said she would be okay, and Waverly’s brain knows that’s the truth. But her heart can’t stop worrying and it’s consuming her.

 

A soft, almost too soft to be real, squeeze of her hand brings her back to reality. The machines tell her that Nicole is still unconscious, but she knows she felt it. Another sob racks her body and then she feels it again. It is unmistakable. Nicole squeezed her hand, twice.

 

* * *

 

She feels her. She can’t explain how and why, but she feels her. _I’m dead_. Nicole thinks, looking around the blackness that surrounds her. _I am dead. I shouldn’t be able to feel her._ But she does. The darkness is torture and she feels like it wants to consume her. She fights it, she really does. She fights so hard, trying to get to the voice of her love that is telling her to keep fighting and to come back to her. She tries and tries but it isn’t enough. She falls into the abyss, unable to fight the darkness any longer.

 

But then the most amazing thing happens… Waverly catches her. It is hard to explain, even to herself. She can’t see the hand holding hers, but she can feel it (feel Waverly’s presence and strength). But with that strength, comes the pain too. She remembers the tears, the screams to not leave her. It holds her there and she squeezes, trying to give some comfort and support of her own while holding on to what Waverly has given her.

 

Nicole never believed in miracles. Life had been so hard on her and she eventually stopped hoping for a miracle to come in and change it. But now, Nicole knows, miracles are real and they do happen. They happen when you truly need them most. The darkness begins to leave her and light comes back, welcoming her back with open arms.

 

And then, Nicole opens her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Six months later…

Stepping on to the red carpet is not something new for Waverly. What is new… having the love of her life by her side. Looking at the woman by her side, Waverly takes in the long, sleek dress adorning Nicole’s body. Her eyes travel up to the redhead’s face and finds her favorite brown eyes staring back at her. Nicole squeezes their joined hands and smiles at Waverly. “Your staring.” She whispers discretely. “And the press is getting impatient.” She adds with a chuckle as her eyes scan the reporters and photographers practically vibrating in anticipation a few feet away.

 

“They can wait.” Waverly whispers back, unapologetically looking over her girlfriend as if she isn’t expected to start walking the carpet.

 

“Wave!” Chrissy scolds from a few feet away, shoving Wynonna and Doc in their direction to get them moving.

 

Waverly smiles her megawatt smile and looks at Nicole once more before walking with her down the carpet to greet the world. They pose together for some shots, then Nicole steps back with Chrissy so the photographers can get a few shots of her alone or with her sister and Doc. As they go, interviewers ask questions.

 

Being pulled off to the side, both are pulled into an interview with a reporter from Entertainment Tonight.

 

“Waverly, you must be on cloud nine! These last few months have been hard; how does it feel to go through everything you have been through and then be able to be here for the premier of this movie?” The Interviewer asks.

 

“I am truly blessed and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. The past year has been trying and definitely a difficult time. But it has also been the best time of my life. So, getting to be here with my sister, my love, my cast and my crew… it is an indescribable feeling.” Waverly responds, smiling happily.

 

“Yes, yes. And how are you both doing? Nicole, how has your recovery been going?”

 

“We are doing well. My recovery has been going well and I am happy to be back to my normal routine and getting back to my life. But most importantly, I am very proud of this one for the work she did on this film. She and Wynonna make magic on the screen and it is truly a gift to be by her side and watch it happen. Waverly has been my rock through all of this and continues to be even while navigating her crazy schedule. She is truly amazing and I continue to be in awe of her every day.” Nicole responds, looking at Waverly with what Wynonna calls Heart Eyes.

 

“Well, speaking of your recovery, going back to that night: What was going through both of your heads and what is your takeaway from all of this?” The interviewer queries.

 

“Honestly, the night of the wrap party was traumatic for me and it was easily one of the worst days of my life, but my love is alive and healthy and I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Waverly explains, moving impossibly closer to Nicole.

 

“Yeah, I mean, a lot was going through my head at that time. Of course, my first priority was safety of the people at the party and specifically Waverly and Wynonna. Champ Hardy was dangerous but I honestly didn’t expect what he did. But I also think the takeaway from this whole thing, at least for me, is that life is short. You know, we all get so upset over little things that in the grand scheme of life, don’t matter and we put importance on things that don’t really matter. I am just happy to be alive and living my life. I guess, just living every day like it could be my last. And for me, that is surrounding myself with the people I love and that love me.”

 

Now, Champ Hardy is set to be sentenced next month for the assault that night: How are you two handling that and the trial as a whole?”

 

“I think he will get what he deserves.  I cared for Champ at one point and was with him for a long time so I know him. But I can’t forgive his actions towards me or my loved ones.” Waverly answers. “He tried to kill Nicole and myself that night and although I am sad for him, I do not feel bad for him. I hope they punish him to the best the law can hand out.”

 

“At the end of the day, it doesn’t do anything for me to be angry with him. All it does is weigh me down. I hope he finds peace and gets some help and I genuinely wish his family and loved ones the best as they deal with this situation. As for us, I am just glad we are able to move on.” Nicole adds.

 

“Well, we are all so glad you two are happy and healing. Waverly, congratulations on this new film, the reviews for it have already come out as amazing so far. Thank you for your time.”

 

“Thanks Sherry, have a good night.” Waverly says, walking into the theater with Nicole at her side.

 

* * *

 

“You looked so good in this dress tonight.” Waverly gasps between heated kisses, pulling the pins from Nicole’s hair. “But you will look even better out of it and in my bed.”

 

Nicole moans, helping Waverly remove her dress before unzipping the brunette’s dress and letting it fall to the ground as well. “Your movie was amazing.” Nicole complements between kisses. Leaning forward, she guides them over to the hotel room bed before nudging Waverly onto it.

 

Laying on her back, naked save for her panties, Waverly looks up at Nicole with heat and love in her eyes.

 

Nicole, for her part, simply stands there and gazes at Waverly with a matching look.

 

“Gods, you are breathtaking.” Nicole lets out on an exhale, as if she didn’t mean to say it aloud.

 

Waverly props herself up on her elbows and watches as Nicole slowly moves closer, her body finally molding over Waverly’s perfectly.

 

And then the calm is over and the kissing becomes fast and passionate once again. Hands are removing the little remaining clothing left on them and then they are tumbling back onto the bed together, laughing into kisses and smiling the entire time as they enjoy this moment.

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up in an empty bed, the sheets wound around her naked body protecting her from the chill of the hotel room air conditioning. She looks around the room, finally spotting the love of her life off to the right. Nicole is awake, standing in front of the mirror, and doing up the buttons on her shirt. Her hair still looks damp so Waverly figures her girlfriend showered a little while ago before Waverly woke.

 

“Good morning love.” Waverly says in her slightly raspy morning voice.

 

Nicole turns to her, smiling, and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, she pecks Waverly on the lips before smiling again. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

 

Waverly smirks. “Well, once we finally passed out and went to sleep, I slept great.”

 

Nicole’s eyes darken just a little but she just chuckles and stands from the bed. “A ha. Well, if you didn’t get enough rest, you can stay in bed for a few more hours. I gotta go finalize travel plans with Dolls for our flight home tonight. Want me to bring you up something to eat when I come back?”

 

“I would rather you stay here and come back to bed.” Waverly says softly, her eyes an impossible mixture of seductive and cute.

 

“Ah, well. No can do. Some of us gotta work today.” Nicole teases, pulling her phone from the charger and placing it in her pocket.

 

“Well, as your boss, I think it is within my rights to order you back into this bed.” Waverly teases as well, eyes sparkling.

 

“Hm.” Nicole hums out, faux contemplating that scenario for a moment. “Actually, I think that would be a form of harassment if my boss was asking that of me.”

 

“Good thing I am not asking you then. Wouldn’t want trouble like that. I quite like having you around.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” Nicole says with a chuckle, leaning down and giving Waverly a chaste kiss goodbye. “I will see you in a little bit. I got my phone if you need anything. Make sure to let me know if you leave the room.”

 

“I love you.” Waverly says as Nicole walks out the door.

 

“Love you too.” Nicole calls before the door shuts.

 

* * *

 

2 years later…

 

“Hey Wave!” Chrissy greets as they meet at the front of the house.

 

Their car has just pulled up and Waverly smiles at her friend as she steps out of the driver’s seat. “Hey Chrissy. Mind grabbing the bag in the backseat for us? Please?”

 

Chrissy nods, but Nicole’s voice stops her in her tracks. The passenger door opens and Nicole moves to lever herself up and out, an indignant look on her face. “Don’t you dare Nedley. I am pregnant, not disabled. It is bad enough you lot won’t let me drive my own damn car. So, no thank you. I can carry my own damn bag.”

 

Waverly rushes over to the other side of the car, stopping the redhead from trying to get out on her own. “Will you stop. Just let someone else take care of you for a change, huh?” Waverly proposes, her voice soft and calming. Just her tone alone almost completely extinguishes Nicole’s agitation. “You aren’t just pregnant Nicole. You are nine months pregnant and refusing to take it easy.”

 

“Because I don’t need to take it easy.” Nicole argues, but it is weak and she can hear the exhaustion in her own voice.

 

Waverly helps her out of the car and brings her into her arms as best she can. “Look, we all know you are the strongest woman around and definitely my personal hero, but you are two weeks from your due date. Although I know it is hard and you might not need or want it, I am asking you to take it easy and let me help and take care of you. Please.”

 

Nicole softens and slumps into Waverly some, Allowing the brunette to bear a bit of her weight. “Fine.” She says, but her voice is soft and void of any remaining agitation. If anything, she just sounds simultaneously tired and grateful for Waverly.

 

Waverly smiles and nods to Chrissy, allowing her best friend and assistant to grab the bag while she leads Nicole inside.


	9. Author Note

Hi,

So, yes, I am a total ass for not updating this or my other story. I know, I’m sorry. In all honesty, writer's block is really kicking my ass. But I am doing my best to push through it and write without compromising the story I want to tell. That being said, I do not know when I will update again. Starstruck is almost done so that one will be updated first. The Look is a little trickier but it will come as well. Hopefully soon! 

I can’t promise when things will be updated but I can promise that they will be eventually. I am not giving up on either of them and I wanted to assure those who had asked me if that was the case. So, NO, I am NOT abandoning them unfinished. They both will be completed. Ideally, I am hoping to have an update for both by next week. But again, no promises. School, work, writer's block and my inability to properly manage my time tend to be the major factors. Adulting is hard. 

Lastly, I want to thank all of you who have been showing your support, despite there not being any new updates in a while. I read all your comments still and it makes me smile. 

If you have questions, comments or concerns, you know where to reach me. 

Hope to be back soon,  
Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me ANY feedback! It's really helpful!
> 
> Email: sarahqwilson0475@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: wayhaughtship.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @sarah_q_wilson


End file.
